


4 Walls

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ankle Cuffs, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Badass Rey, Bathing/Washing, Being Lost, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage and Discipline, Boss/Employee Relationship, Captivity, Car Sex, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Choking, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Consequences, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Doggy Style, Dominant Ben Solo, Drunkenness, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Forehead Touching, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Grooming, Guilt, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Healing, Heavy Angst, Held Down, Hiding Medical Issues, Hiding in Plain Sight, Holding Hands, Hospitalization, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Lack of Communication, Light Bondage, Living Together, Locked In, Loneliness, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Mild Kink, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death, News Media, Nice Hux, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nude Photos, Oblivious, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Photography, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Police Brutality, Possessive Behavior, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pregnant Sex, Protective Poe Dameron, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Depression, Regret, Rey Needs A Hug, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Sex on a Car, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Violence, Shock, Shower Sex, Shyness, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Character, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Temptation, Threats of Violence, Time Skips, Touching, Training, Trapped, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Thoughts, Whipping, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ****------COMPLETE----------  ***Four walls... she sees them. Her throat hurt, raw... from screaming until she couldn't... he'd seemed so smug and sure as he shoved her in ... locked her away. She still couldn't  understand  why... Why he took her tonight...? Why did she even get into his damn car...?  Why he'd raped her weeks ago...? Now she had no answers...just these four walls of a room entirely too ready for a guest. Rey slid to the floor in front of the door he'd locked, tears welling up again. He'd taken her virginity...now everything else...she missed her friends... Poe... Rose... so alone... she is no one... but not to Ben...





	1. Screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts), [geekmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/gifts), [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> ***I love reading other's stories and sometimes my brain won't shut off after...especially the fabulous, gripping one/or two shots some do. This one was inspired by one of those. /  
> WARNING by succubusybody ***

He watched her for weeks...after.

She wasn't his first...she was however his youngest.

Untainted...he hadn't expected that delightful truth.

No one ever saw him coming... Mr. Good Ol' boy...Mr. Serve and Protect.

He was friendly, worked hard, ...filled his role.

Many women in town fluttered and preened in his direction...he had his pick.

Well...he could have his pick.

He preferred the game.

The control.

The prey.

He was not someone that was questioned...beyond reproach. 

That particular night he saw the desperation in her eyes...young naive. Didn't want get ticket...flirty... inviting.

He knew exactly who he'd caught in his web...that she wouldn't say a word...

He had enjoyed it. He made her squirm...bleed...cum...so amusing. That power over her.

Possessing her small form...the fear she wore.

She reaked of a timid, joyless life...

He'd savored taking her...kissing her ankle...making her feel good despite her loss.

He grinned with satisfaction. 

She'd looked over her shoulder around town. He knew she was debating telling someone... anyone. 

He knew she wouldn't.

He knew no one would miss her...

Maybe her youth was the answer...

The others had resisted...fought him...

But her...a blank slate...he had been thinking...just thinking about her...

One taste wasn't enough...

He was respected. Everyone was surprised he wasn't married yet...he didn't want a little stepford wife... 

Yet Rey...she would reject him if he approached... but at the right moment...

So he watched...waited...she would hand him the opportunity...

Pitiful sad creature...alone and cold... little drunken stumbler...I'm here.  Thankyou to your dumbass little friends.

"Get in the car, Rey ." He said not friendly this time.

 

 

 

 


	2. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her screams died down ... eventually... he sat on the opposite side of the door listening... little Rey Niima would get used to her new home. He grinned. Now hearing the lighter sounds... she was crying, possibly accepting her fate.

When he was satisfied he returned upstairs.

No one will look for her...but I'll keep an ear out. Unkar will not give a damn...her friends or school... perhaps...

Ben stripped down to his briefs and climbed into his king sized bed. 

His guest was settled in. He'd  sleep solid tonight 

His mind less restless than it had been the last few weeks. 

One day at a time.

She will do better.

The others were...too old...too set in their ways...too many things to cling to in their old lives...

* * *

 

 

He showed up at the station for his shift, no reports for her waiting.

He smirked.

Drank his coffee.

"Hey Solo, on for the game tonight?" Hux asked.

"Bowling? Yeah, sure." Ben responded.

Hux nodded,  "great! By the way, I  got a girl you should meet...my wife's  friend's  daughter. Alice, 25...freshly divorced, she would be perfect for you!"

"No thanks, I've actually got a girl in mind..." Ben told  him.

He was constantly  bombarded  with that...helpfulness.

Someone's  sister, cousin, neice, friend, granddaughter...

NOT what he needed...or wanted...

Small talk...dates to movies... bullshit...

He pulled over a couple speeders, but most of the day he wondered how his guest was doing.

Her new home was stocked and ready. There was nothing she needed.

He doubted he'd receive a thankyou for his efforts...16 year olds tended to be ungrateful  little twats.

Stubborn.

Disrespectful. 

He liked hearing her small voice calling him 'Sir' that night.

Her routine had been so easy to learn. 

He waved at old Mrs.Stratton from his police car. 

Nice woman. Made delicious muffins.  

Rey was his first bit of fun in 3 months...Alex had been ...disappointing. 

Maybe Rey would rise to the occasion...reach her potential. 

She'd reacted to him without wanting to...hot, nervous ...soaked his cock.

He couldn't help but chuckle... hadn't even had to threaten  her too much...no gun this time.

Opened right up.

Would she now?

Ben smiled. He thinks so...with proper motivation.  

 


	3. Fumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing...not a word ...not a sign... not since he shoved her in.

Rey had fallen asleep the first night on the floor in front of the door praying he'd come back in. The second day the same.

So she could maybe try to get out. 

She just didn't  understand  what he wanted!

He could have raped her again... he knew she'd told no one...

If he was going to kill her...wouldn't he have already?

She woke the next morning sore and cold.

The space wasn't  horrible. 

It was like a very small apartment. A place to cook...a fridge...sink... shower... toilet...twin bed.

She found a dresser full of clothes...her size...some bigger sizes...no bras or panties.

She frowned.

Four walls...no windows...no doors...

Someone has been in here before... there's shampoo, conditioner, body wash...

...brush...toothbrush...tampons?

Oh fucking hell...

She smells a bottle  of perfume on the dresser...nice.

Rey sighed. 

Shower. Clothes. Plot. Repeat.

After scrubbing her hangover away... sliding into fresh clothes she opens the fridge.

Food. Sandwich meat. Cheese. Orange juice. 

On the counter.  Apples. Chips. Bread.

She ate. 

She thought she could hear things above her...but she wasn't sure. 

He'd  be at work...probably. Patrolling...

Perhaps stalking and raping... fucking bastard.

Wtf!

He probably texted her friends with her phone that she'd  ran away...that's what happened  in Lifetime movies...right?

People would believe it...

Her life was depressing and sucked. 

She really should have reported him...

Cop.

No one would have believed her. 

Everyone loved him.

She'd have been called a lying slut, trying to get attention...

No. 

She'd  kept her mouth shut...cried... washed her skin rough. 

Been skittish with Poe and Rose.

Tried to drink it away when Poe kept pushing.

She'd  let her guard down.

He'd  been thinking  of her.

She was scared shitless.

He hadn't  come to her yet...but when he does...

Rey knew.

Officer Solo wasn't  keeping her for  a chat.

She needed to figure out what his fucked up motivations were and how to not die...

Sexual slavery was not an appealing thought...

He was handsome...but also a fucking psycho rapist kidnapper. 

There had to be something down here that she could stab him with or ...

Rey froze, after two days of nothing... she heard the padlock unclick...the knob turn...

"Hello Miss Niima, getting comfortable?" Came that same velvety cruel voice.

 

 

 


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have a seat Miss Niima." Officer Solo directed. His face and body language told her it was in her best interest to sit. Stabbing would have to wait...

_"Miss Ralston, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Officer Solo questioned. How often does he have to say the same bullshit...over and over? So dull._

_He noticed how short her skirt was, little business suit of sorts...little office rat._

_Must have worked late again... shame._

_"I'm sorry officer, I'm really not even sure. I was tired and not paying attention. It's no excuse." Natalie rambled, hoping he'd take pity on her. She really didn't  have the money for a ticket. Things were shit at work...she just couldn't catch a break._

_"70 in 50 ma'am, that's quite reckless... a danger to others." He tilted down his chin at her causing her to shrink  back._

_She had tried batting her eyes, maybe a sob story? "Can I just get a warning this time, I ...my husband will really get upset... money's been tight."_

_He smirked, "out of the car Miss Ralston..."_

_She got out hesitantly._

_He got very close. "now...on your knees...make me forget I saw you... or I can write you a hefty speeding ticket to start... among other things. Or I  could call your husband  now myself...inform him how you offered to suck your way out of a ticket... that I declined. "_

_Natalie knew she was fucked._

_So she glanced around. This patch of road  was not lit well...it was late..._

_She sank..._

_Feeling quite like a whore..._

_Knowing he could care less..._

_As he slid into her waiting jaw  she felt sick._

_This wouldn't  take long, she thought, then it'd  be done and over with. She'd  done worse. At least she didn't  have to fuck him._

_She could go home, shower, brush her teeth, and fuck her husband..._

_He gripped her hair making her gag, she ignored the cruel shit spewing from his mouth between  groans._

_"Swallow it down." He ordered  right before he started fucking her face harder._

_When he came she was relieved._

_"Watch your speed now Miss Ralston... or I may have to be a bit harder on you next time..." he stated with a grin._

_She screamed at her steering wheel once he pulled away._

 

He sat across from her. 

By all appearances he seemed calm. 

Rey felt like melting into the floor with his eyes on her...was that an option?

"Now...I  see you've refrained from breaking things...that's already an improvement from my previous guest." He said flatly.

Rey gulped, previous?

She was right...her heart crumpled.  "What ...um... happened  to her?"

He smiled, "she ... took things for granted. Very ungrateful that one.  Too ...independent for her own good."

Rey nodded.  "Was she...um ...my age?"

He scanned her features. "No...she was 28 actually.  You are my first young one... I've never...attempted anything with one under 20. Not since I was anyway..."

"You're?" Rey pushed.

"31." He was impressed.  She wasn't  cowering.

She was scared...obviously.  But she stared him down....was asking questions. 

"You  tried to lie that night...about being a virgin. Why?" He asked. 

Rey looked away, "in that moment... I  really don't know... it wasn't  going to change your mind ..."

"Hmmmmm curious. I will need to get you birth control. Can't  have you getting pregnant.  Teen pregnancy  and all that horror..." he muttered.  More to himself.

Rey was struck. Really?!

He's  raped and kidnapped her ...now he's  concerned  about teen pregnancy? Wtf?!

"Yes, well, I'll  look into it...make yourself  at home..." he said as he got up and headed back to the door to leave.

"My...um..phone? My friends?" She said weakly.

He laughed, cutting her. "I took care of that... your friends think you've  gone galavanting....I destroyed your phone of course Miss Niima. Your...Plutt thinks you've run off as well...no missing persons report filed. Dont fret!"

Rey blanched...don't fret?!

Before she could respond he was out and the door locked.

 

 

 

 


	5. Pacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His little mouse in a box was doing well. His friend hooked him up with birth control pills for Ben's 'neice' who didn't want her mom to know. Rey would need to get them in her system a while to make sure they worked sufficiently.

Rey kept her space clean. 

Didn't try to harm herself...as of yet. 

He was sure she'd been exploring her options for a possible weapon.

That thought amused him.

Determined.

Still introverted.

But looked him in the eye...

He checked on her when she slept. Quiet and shivering sometimes.

He really had done her a favor... it wasn't some clumsy teenage boy who took her virginity...fumbling... slobbering...

He'd  made her cum...a little gift to him.  Her too.

The others had been too panicked... pissed off... hostile...

She had fluttered around him and made him grin.

This home was far better than what Unkar offered...she had better clothing ...food. 

He really was a saint.

She had his undivided attention... unlike her friends...

He was ensuring her health, vitamins and her birth control. Proper nutrition.

He had complete control of her existence...that's what he wants... her dependence.

Gratitude will come.

She will beg for his touch.

He can have anyone...he wanted her...such a compliment. 

He'd given her time to adjust... enlightened her to the rules... he was so considerate...

 

Hux was getting  persistent.

He may have go on a date with Alice...

...uninteresting...Alice...divorcee...

Probably hungry for his cock already. 

For appearances...he could suffer through it.

 


	6. Numbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month? Has it been a month? Rey felt numb...she feels like sunshine is a distant memory. She can sort of hear the wind...maybe? Or... it could all be in her head.

Rey missed tv...well noise...

She fucking missed traffic...dogs barking...people yelling...people !

She found herself  zoning out.

She'd re-read all the books, done all the puzzles...several times. 

She tries to exercise  a little... stretches and yoga poses she vaguely  remembers from going to classes with Rose.

Jogging in place.

No getting lethargic and not being able to bolt...

Their conversations have been few. But she knows he comes. 

There's  new food, clothes, supplies... she finds them when she wakes up.

Is she his human hamster?

A pet?

She takes the vitamins...the birth control  pills... she does not want a baby here.

If and when he comes for her...

She doesn't  know if she ever wants...well wanted a baby ever anyway...

When they do talk it only confuses her more...

He's  arrogant... so cocky...

He really thinks this is for her benefit...that he saved her...

He traumatized her...he is delusional !

He informed her life has moved on. Unkar took in another girl. For the money of course. 

He's pulled Poe over for speeding and running a red light.

Rose questioned her not taking more of her 'stuff' with her galavanting. 

Mr always prepared had a plan for that...he made her write messeges on postcards he'd  bought.

Rose would get them randomly from different  places she 'was.'

School labelled her a statistic.

Sad. So sad.

Rey scoffed. Fuckers.

The lot of them.

He liked to brush her hair...if she sat still he didn't pull it.

He tells her about his mother's  endless prattle  about grandchildren...

About his father being a loose canon...unreliable.

About the man who saw in him potential...why he became a cop. Why he'd  pushed himself in the Academy...done so well. 

No one stood in his way for anything. 

Rey wondered just how many did...things for him...how many ...came here? 

Those thoughts typically led her to laying in a fetal position on the floor... any that came here obviously  weren't  here...anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Torture...fucking torture!

 

Alice...choke on my cock Alice...

Anything to shut you up...Alice.

Dinner went quickly, she made her intentions very known in the car. 

He couldn't  stand women who were so forward...so demanding...

Vivacious yes...not groping whorish skanks...

Does no one teach them how to be demure? 

How to encourage  pursuit?

Her fake tits were no better than her overzealous  laugh.

He'd had to take her home...her home.

She tugged and whined wanting him to come in.

He knew he could easily  bend her over her dining room table. 

Disgusting  thought.

Instead he'd turned on her. Told her how demanding he could be if she could handle it.

She'd  nodded happily.

He knew.

He'd made her take him down her throat rough as possible...it wasn't about getting  off it was about her never fucking bothering  him again.

She'd cried and struggled...he'd pounded into her face faster.  His grip on her hair cruel. He came all over her face, thanked her for a lovely evening.

He knew she would never want to share how she'd  tried to fuck him on their first and only date.  

But settled for gobbling his dick instead, getting blasted in her face like a porn star.

The next day Hux told him Alice wasn't  interested  in a second date, nothing in common she'd told them.

Ben smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey finally laid down on her bed. Her large nightshirt was a bit long, but cozy. 

She pulled on some socks.

She missed underwear. 

Such an odd thing to take for granted.

He told her about a date he had to endure. 

She still couldn't understand why he wouldn't  want any of the vultures circling him...

 

In the darkness at night the numbness  settled in the worst... she could forget where she was...

 

 

Rey felt...movement.

 

Oh god no !

 

His hand covered her mouth. 

Before she could move he was on top of her. 

"Miss me?" He purred, nuzzling her neck. "I can do whatever I want... remember? Right now I want to be your first  this way...can you take it Miss Niima? Can you cum for me?"

Rey mumbled.

Stop !!! Her head screamed.

"I know I've neglected you, I  apologize." He rubbed against  her back side. 

Rey twisted trying get out. 

It only pointed out how very naked he was on her...and so fucking heavy...

Her tears came...

"How delightful, tears of joy...let's add to them...yes?" He sounded so pleased.

He slipped his fingers into her,  working slow steady strokes until she was wet to his liking.

His cock nudged, then began to impale her.

He was going in so deep. It hurt.

She knew he'd be here for her...

"Just for me...mine...not begging or grinding on me like a fucking prostitute!" He told her.

His hips snapping. 

His grip on her face hard. 

"So quiet, so good...cum for me, yeh?" He kept  pounding against her asscheeks. 

He loved the slap of skin.

When she finally couldn't  hold it... he grunted satisfied.

He came inside her with a growl. 

"Much better...you're doing so well..." he pulled out of her.

Rey didn't  move, even when he released  her face. Ran his hand down her back.

When she heard the door open and close...the lock click. She moved. 

Her face hurt. There would be bruises.

She weakly took herself  to the shower. 

He'd  be back... 

She couldn't  give up....

 

 

 


	7. Going Through the motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lost track. Her days blurred.

_"hello Ami. Enjoying your day?" Ben greeted._

_Ami's eyes widened, the isle had several other people scanning for their items. "Hello officer, doing quite well."_

_Her blonde hair fell loose at her shoulders, longer than when he had pulled her over._

_She had  swerved a little  trying to adjust her radio, now she never touched it._

_He grinned, looking ever the handsome prince._

_"Cooking spaghetti  tonight I  see." He nodded down to her cart._

_She smiled, "um...yes...for my grandmother and brother."_

_He found her nervous stance and forced smile entertaining._

_He could vividly recall how she'd looked bent over of the hood of her car. How tight her perky little ass had been._

_He'd had to shove her panties in her mouth._

_Panties could be pretty, but all they were was a hindrance._

_So tight. He had relished in her squiggling._

_He recognized it on her face now._

_Remembering._

_Ami wanted to hit him ...and scream .... and run._

_She didn't.  "Well, I  need to finish and be going.  Nice to...um... see you officer. Have a good day."_

_As she attempted to pass him, stomach lurching, he leaned in._

_"Left quite the dent in the your hood of your car I noticed..." he licked his bottom lip,  "be safe Miss Wesgnie."_

_Ami wanted to run away so fast,  "yes, um...tree branch fell or something. I will...bye!"_

_He laughed, she couldn't get away from him fast enough._

_It always amused him when he saw them out amongst the crowd._

_The stark fear in their eyes, the realization they did nothing about it...,  and he could do it again...if he felt so inclined._

_But no...he'd had his fill of that._

_Rey was waiting._

_Mmmm spaghetti does sound good._

_His opportunity to take her should come soon._

_The teenage waste of his town were bound to have a party._

_Bad decisions...led to openings._

_Must keep the town safe._

 

Rey hated these walls.

She could burn it down.

He'd  have to let her out or she'd die.

Die. He may not care...

But he would have to explain how her body got here?

He came most nights now. She tried to stay awake, but she gets so tired.

It hasn't  been as rough as the first night...almost gentle somewhat.

He positions  her how he wants, if she puts up a bit of fight he reminds her why she needs to behave.

Last night he'd  pinned her on her back and suckled each breast until she was panting hard, when his mouth went to her center she was soaked already...it didn't  take much attention from his tongue on her clit for her to arch and cum for him.

He'd  seemed...pleased.

He demanded her reaction to his touch.

He seemed to need it. 

His hands dug into her hips as he fucked her. 

Rey stopped listening to to drivel he spoke.

He surprised  her in the shower another night. 

He did as he pleased.

She had no power here.

He told her the consequences if she misbehaved.

She just wanted to recall what day it was...

If she stopped taking the birth control and got pregnant maybe he'd take her to the hospital?

She shook that thought away...he could easily  just kill it...her.

He flipped her around like a rag doll, but would tenderly stroke her hair ...kiss her neck and face.

Was he trying to wear her down?

Make her learn to like it?

Did the others never learn?

Rey dug around, bored...feeling hopeless.

She found a photo album under the bed.

Each page at the beginning  showed a woman. She counted 3 different ones...

The first set of pages showed a blonde asleep...on this bed.

Next pictures of her naked. The angle seemed odd. But she was just staring into nothing.  

Then her with him. He had his uniform on in one. Both Smiling.

Then a newspaper  clipping  of her body being found a few towns over. 

The second woman had black hair, the third was a redhead...the same type of pictures...then clip.

She was a lot younger than them she thinks.

Then ...holy shit!

Rey saw herself.

In the bed asleep. She looked pitiful.

No naked pictures yet.

She gulped, that must be coming. 

Will he drug her or force her? 

She needed to know why...what happened  to them?

3 ...there were only 3 in this book of his.

No matter how many he toyed with in uniform out there...only 3 before Rey had created his need to collect them this way.

There had to be a reason.

She stuffed it back under the bed.

When he came tonight she'd be awake...she'd ask questions. 

If she was friendly...acted happyish to see him? 

That ...would be hard.

Rey practiced smiling toward the door. Her pajama shirt adjusted to show her legs more.

She missed him 

She was happy to see him.

She wanted him to touch her.

She wanted him to make her cum.

She had a few questions to make sure he stayed happy...she didn't  want to be a disappointment  like them.

It could work...

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just saying son, you've been so distracted lately...ever since Alex..." Leia shook her head. Ben sat at the old dining room table quietly. His usual air of confident superiority absent.

"Why would you bring up Alex  mother ?! That was...hard on me. Such a tragedy." He scowled. 

Leia nodded, "I'm sorry, you just have rarely dated...when you do it barely goes beyond one date...the one girl we met died. It has to be why you still push people away. You can't  blame yourself..."

Han sat his glass down, "your mother is right Ben, she seemed troubled...you didn't  push her off that bridge. She fell. You weren't even there. You deserve to find someone...no one likes to be alone."

He knew...they were being supportive. They didn't see who he really was. 

No one ever has.

But their sympathy disgusted him.

He did not give a shit that the bitch had cracked her head open...bled out at his damn feet.

She needed to.

He'd allowed her out. Thought she'd earned it after a year and a half...the first two had not.  

Alex Deveeroe... 

He sighed, "I  just need time mom, thanks. I  actually  did go on a date Hux set up...she was just too pushy... kinda slutty. I  don't  want to spread rumors.  I  just didn't  want...that kind of woman. I  am selective...I need a respectable, good girl."

Leia smiled, patted his hand, "oh honey, it will be ok. You find someone when you're ready. And as for that woman...lord, yes that was a bad fit. Shameful. Does no one have self respect or pride anymore?"

"You pay for whores...you don't marry them." Han grumbled taking a bite.

Ben smiled.  He knew they were oblivious.

Always. 

He knew how to redirect... read others.

Make them look one way...while he went the other.

Evidence is easily manipulated.

Technology aided.

Alex had been a loner in high school... no one was surprised when she returned from Chicago with no real plan.

He'd  seen her at the bars. 

Slight and athletic. But hollow.

Easy to corner. 

Her mother told friends she'd  had a drinking problem.

He pulled her over drunk twice.

Wasteful. 

She had begged him not to arrest her.  

He'd  offered an alternative.

Enjoyed her grimace as he penetrated her. Ass pert. Fists clenched. She didn't scream.  Either time.

Catalog for later.

Her mother hadn't  even worried when she went on a bender for so long. Left messeges  she was back in Chicago with friends.

No one questioned when she reappeared  with him. 

Not his parents...no one.

People slip.

Rain makes surfaces slick...unsafe. She should have been more careful. 

His parents thought he was in their garage. 

She had ...ah, not complied. 

He thought she was ready. Empty.

The bones hitting concrete was interesting to hear... almost poetic. 

He'd  demonstrated disbelief. 

He'd  shown proper grief. They'd only just reconnected after all, so long since high school. 

Hux had been the good friend. 

The others never met...anyone. 

Rey will...but she will be ready.

She is travelling right now...finding herself. Rose worries. 

She'll  be of age when she returns. Perhaps will  pursue  her GED.

Poe doesn't  seem concerned too busy these days.

Rey will learn to be a good housewife.  

Ben thinks of their evenings...she has no direction...no strength of character...lost creature. He is giving her what she needs. 

He is showing her how much her body needs guidance...how much it enjoys all the options she's  given. 

He's so generous.

Such a giver.

Most men only think about themselves...getting their nut.

Her birthday is coming, he saw the date on her license.  

He keeps it in his wallet.

Something special  to celebrate  the day she was created...a photo shoot perhaps to show her how beautiful  to him she is. 

And a cake. She likes red velvet... cream cheese icing.

He is so thoughtful...

 

 

 


	9. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stared at the cake. It's her birthday? He's celebrating her birthday? How... has it been that long? How did he know she loved...this is her favorite kind of cake? He just smiles.

_Red velvet cupcakes... a little extravagant._

_He sneers._

_Such a messy eater...her friends are too._

_An eager face greets him._

_"Thankyou." He nods and grabs his coffee._

_She almost moans,  "omg! Heaven must be this cupcake!"_

_Her friend laughs. "No...not without coffee!"_

_Juvenile._

_But...he sees her side glance at him as he passes._

_She blushes and looks down._

_Interesting._

 

Ben wears a smug grin.

Of course he knows...he always seems to know things that make no sense to her.

He was almost soft spoken as they ate dinner. Take out...chinese. Simple noodles and veggies with steak. 

He'd  asked her to try on the new dress.  Spin for him.

She sat very still at his feet beside the couch as he slowly, gently brushed her much longer hair. He separated it, braided it loosely, petting her neck when he finished.

She held her tongue. 

He told her about his dinner with his parents. 

So...normal...

She can't  pair this behavior to the man who shoves her down at night... teaching her. As he calls it.

She could almost close her eyes and feel like he's her doting boyfriend...that this is domestic."Thankyou... for...um... everything."

That he was thoughtful.

He puts a single candle on her cake and requests she make a wish. 

17... she's officially 17. 

She wishes to leave.

But if she did, where would she go now?

Unkar evidently gave her shitty room and stuff away?

Maybe Rose's?

Another home?

Rey blows out the candle. He snaps a picture as she does.

He looks...happy?

"Here's a big slice for the birthday  girl." He places the plate and fork in front of her.

Eager.

Rey imagines stabbing him in the eye with the fork...the sound he would make.

She  doesn't. Just stares at it.

He pours her a small glass of milk. 

She doesn't  notice immediately that he isn't having any.

Shit.

"You aren't  eating?" She asked

Shaking his head, "it's  just for you, a treat."

She keeps taking bites.

 

She feels groggy. She's not at the table. Shit.

When did she move?

Where is...?

"Ah, my sleepy girl ! Time for your other present..." he sounds excited.

Rey tries to sit up...her head hurts. Her arms and legs feel heavy... fucking hell!

The cake...the god damn cake...

She feels the chill of the room...her new dress is laying over a chair.

He's  shuffling  around.

Rey dozes in and out.

Distantly  aware he's  moving her... adjusting her... arms above her head... onto her side... legs turned different ways...onto her stomach... her back...her hands over her breasts...one hand at her pussy...legs spread wide...

Focus...she can't focus...

She hears a buzzing...

Feels vibration...

He's  using a vibrater on her...she's never even used one on herself...

He spreads her wider with his fingers as his other hand inserts and moves it in and out....pleased as she manages a whimper.

Then pulls it out, presses it against  her clit...all the while muttering about how pretty she is. A small moan escapes her mouth.

He puts it back in part way, positions her hand over it...thumbs her clit. Snaps a picture.

He puts his camera down long enough to work the toy to make her body respond. 

"See...you liked all your gifts. You are so thankful." He praises.

Rey fades out again.

She can barely open her eyes, but she knows...

He's inside her...going slow.

"There you are..." he breathes. 

He kisses her deeply, he's caressing her face as his thrusts get faster...but it doesn't hurt.

When he cums. He kisses her forehead. 

Dips down suckles her nipple, squeezing the other breast.

"Happy Birthday Rey...." he whispers. He sounds authoritative. Like a soft command. 

He gets off of the bed. Covers her up, dresses, and leaves.

She can feel his cum drying. 

A tear rolls down her cheek as she stares at the wall.

She wonders how long before she can move?

Remembers the pictures she saw in the book...

 

* * *

 

 

He whistles to himself.  The pictures developed quite nicely. 

He takes a sip of his coffee.

Cuts the edges how he wants.

Adds them to the pages as he likes.

She enjoyed her surprises.

Her gifts.

Posed so nicely for him. So grateful. 

Not a whine or impolite word.

Still so shy. So insecure.

She is small. Perhaps he needs to increase her calorie intake.

Dainty.

So tiny in his large hands,  so fragile. 

So breakable.

 

 

 


	10. Exploding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is getting lost. He has gotten to the point of bathing her, because she doesn't do it correctly. Shaves her himself to his preference. It's... awkward. She hadn't even... she never shaved before being here. Didn't see the need. He even brushed her teeth. It's become part of his morning routine. Every morning he bathes and brushes her teeth, brushes and braids her hair, picks out what she'll wear. Every other day or so he shaves her...applying soothing lotion he says will help her delicate skin. So she's what ...a doll?

His shifts vary.  She eats lunch and dinner typically  alone, but he has everything  labelled when it's  to be eaten. 

When she tries to eat something different...she pays for it 

No new food is brought to her...for a day maybe more.  He still comes for the spa treatment  as he calls it...but no food.

When she tried to not let him wash her at first, told her he was going to shave her... when she tried to deny him...

She paid for it...he shut the water off and padlocked the bathroom for almost a week.

She got sticky sweaty, had to pee in the sink of the kitchen... attempted to hold the other... until she had to pick somewhere.

It stunk in the room. He'd chastised her. Scolded.

She crumpled. Submitting to that first bath...

He told her when he finished with her in the evenings the light had to go off. 

When she waited, tried to stay up and read to calm herself...she paid for it...

Leaving her in the dark for two days.  Her eyes hurt when he relented.

She just didn't get it...it had to be what? ....about control?

 

His words rolled off his tongue smoothly. 

Not hateful. Not cruel per say.

He didn't  call her slut or whore...

He didn't  tell her she was stupid...

He didn't  have to...he could make her shrink back and obey with a look...his tone...just like the first time...

 

He did make her feel  ...small.

But not like an infant...

 

Even when he made her have sex...mostly it was odd...instructional.  Rougher if he had a bad day...

The first time she had to attempt giving him a blowjob he cradled her jaw, held her hair back...

He looked down at her half smiling as he told her what to do...how to use her tongue...when to pull away some ...then take him all in...when to suck...when to speed up....slow down...

When she did it correct he offered gentle words...praise...

When he was close he was gripping harder...more forceful... but...after... 

He'd used his fingers and mouth on her until she was limp.

She learned to keep her hands where he wanted so he wouldn't  restrain her.

The twine hurt...his cuffs cut into her skin...

He always made sure she got off...

 

He talked to her...alot.

Rey didn't...see the appeal.  Captive audience?

Maybe...

 

She learned his tells...

Certain looks when he came to her meant different wants...

She knew when he would bend her over something roughly, taking her from behind...

She knew when to sink to her knees... when to straddle his large form...

She knew when she needed to lay  back still...

She knew when to just sit quietly letting him touch her...

She knew when to touch him... differently.

That one was less...often.

He kisses her more.

It's  wierd, she can pretend. 

 

The clock high on the wall seems to mock  her. 

 

She misses music.

He says her weight is healthier now.

Sometimes he's  so...tender. She almost wishes he wasn't...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it morbid to mourn yourself...?

Rey thinks back...

How ridiculous  she'd  been pouting and flirting to get her way with Poe...

How truly sad and pathetic  her attempts to flirt her way out of trouble were that night with Officer Solo...Ben...

How she practically invited him...

Into her head...

Between  her legs...

Is she already  dead?

Is this hell?

Did he fuck her and kill her that night?

No...

He only killed part of her...

 

He wasn't abused...

He's  never lived through trauma... suffered...

No horrendous  tragic romance in his youth....

His parents  loved him...

His father could never make his mother do anything...she knew that.

Love and sex...no amount ...even having Ben... could keep her from her goals in life...Han and Ben were just  along for the ride...

Ben excelled in anything he pursued... approval.

He was not neglected  per say...but he and her husband  never had the entirety  of her focus.

Fragments of many conversations told Rey that.

She dug around and found the book he kept...

Flipping the pages, she found hers.

There she was. 

She was the youngest. He hadn't  lied.

Her first picture showed her asleep.  Peaceful.

Oblivion.

Then from her birthday,  the picture of her with her cake...she sneered,  bitter.

They didn't  have that kind of picture...the others.

But then...so many...of her. Bare.

Pose after pose...

She'd  seen theirs...but hers...

There were so...many !

Why were there so many of her?!

The older woman had more curves? Were beautiful?

Rey sat. He wanted her more?

Shaking that thought away...she stood. Leaving it lay.

She was so...nervous that night...

And he had just left...dismissed her...

Was it always that way?

The game he played?

Had anyone ever said no and not cowered...nodded in fearful dubious consent?

Had anyone ever wiped his adorable  smirk off his sadistic  face?

Was it spontaneous or did he watch them a while in town first?

Could it have happened to another girl her age if she'd gone home early that night?

Rey nodded. To herself..."goodbye Rey...no one will miss you..."

Behind her the lock clicked...the door opened...

 

 


	12. Deflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lay sprawled across his broad chest. The firm expanse of muscle. His large hand gliding across her shoulder blades... up and down her damp spine.

She sighed.

This part wasn't so bad...in the deafening  silence  when he was gone ...she drifted.

She got lost in her own head...so deep inside.

He kissed her temple.

Rey wondered what day it was... what month?

 

He brought games and new clothes for her... new perfumes.

Always a light airy scent. 

"You've  been so good as of late..." he whispered in her ear.

She cringed.

"Still...?" His tone dripping with annoyance.

Rey tilted her chin up, looking him directly  in the eye, "you raped me... took me... you use me ...am I supposed to be thankful?"

He only smirked at her. 

"You are a predator  officer Solo..." Rey stated with more authority  in her own voice than he'd  heard in a long time.

It was....amusing. 

"Am I?" He replied.

"You are..." she said with less strength behind it.

"Ah...I  am. You see me as a monster...I  can be...or am I  a victim of circumstance? Prey to the women who wish to try to tame me...bind me to them? I choose something else... " his tone playful. 

His hand stroked the back of her head.

He felt her trembling now.

Fear.

She thought he would punish her now for her words...he smiled.  

"You were not injured even that first submission, you can lie to yourself... but I  saw your eyes... wide with fear... yes... but also want. You foolishly tried flirting your way our of trouble....like many females. You found me attractive... your young body responded. You clenched and came quite nicely... you made a choice..." he detailed.

Rey scowled, "you took my choice away!" She accused.

He chuckled.

"In a way...you still could have fought back. You could have called my bluff...dealt with my threats... instead you laid back in the seat, let me spread your legs...I  gave you the excuse to give in...justify it.  But like any that have done the same...you always had the choice to allow me...or deny me. You chose to be out late...to speed... You handed me the power over you...without any fight." He spoke so matter a factly...Rey was stunned.

"You chose to get drunk...be irresponsible...you chose to get  in my car the night I  brought you home..." he took her face in both hands.

"You always choose. Every moment  of every day is made of choices...some simple...some complex. But don't lie to yourself...you choose to be here..." he kissed her lips.

Softly then fierce...

Rey spun inside...

So...defeated...confused. When he fucked her for the second time that night she let her mind fall away...was she choosing this? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I have a reward for you...I've noticed you singing to yourself..." Ben  sat a large bag from Wal-Mart  on the table. 

Rey moved closer, slowly.

Peering in she gasped.

A cd player was inside. 

And cds. So many.

Rey smiled.  She couldn't  help herself. 

Bach, Adele, Reba, Gospel varieties, AC/DC, David Bowie, Prince, Johnny Cash, more and more...she squealed. 

Pure joy.

She twisted around and hugged him. 

No more silent decline into insanity...an outlet!

He  smirked. 

Rey stepped back from him. 

Nothing from him was free.

 He'd  kept musical enjoyment  from her for a reason...was finally gifting it to her for a reason...

Rey set it up across the room ....picked out classical.

He kept his distance,  not saying a word.

She tried to forget he was there.

Finding bliss riding the notes.

She closed her eyes.

Swaying.

Her arms moved following an invisible  path of notes.

Turning.

Bending.

Like she has always done.

Floating.

Humming along as the tune changed.

Ben leaned against  the wall. She was off in her own world as she danced. 

He found it....surprising.

He didn't  get closer, content to watch.

Almost elegant angelic movements kept him still. His eyes locked.

Eventually  he slithered near...

Coming up behind her,  slipping an arm around her waist...their bodies flush against eachother. His mouth next to her cheek.

Rey ignored him. 

He wouldn't  ruin this for her...

He moved with her...

Ben smuggly  grinned into her hair... kissing her neck lightly...

...she chose not to push him away...

He felt a victory. 

Rey chose to pretend he was someone else...allowing his touch so his wrath would not fall upon her...and she could just feel this peace...

 

 

 

 


	13. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was pleased. Her progress has been steady, she seemed genuinely glad to see him when he entered her space. She seemed less conflicted about their roles. He hasn't had to punish her in a while. It felt more domestic. She asks so many questions.... he actually enjoys the dialog. Soon he is going to test her resolve.

Rey has spent her time alone planning...plotting...

He was certifiable.

He is delusional. 

She has to get out... 

But everything she thinks might work just leaves her petrified of his retribution if she were to fail...

Her skin crawls when he touches her...but she's learned...

If she shows her fear...cringes... forgets to smile...

He won't  trust her.

She has to make him believe it.

That she misses him.

That she wants him.

She begins trying to initiate the things she knows he likes...

Greeting him if she is awake.

Leaning into his palm....kissing him first.

The first time she sinks to her knees and takes him into her mouth  on her own she feels nauseous...

But he loved it. Groaned with surprised  awe. 

When she started pulling him closer...at just the right moments... she felt the sharp urge to stab him in the eye...

But he had grinned and praised how she'd  matured...

She got good at disguising  her loathing with enthusiasm  and joy...

He seemed relieved  and kept bringing her new things. 

He was more at ease...

He started spending the night with her...

Not free....she was restrained if he stayed but Rey thinks that if she bides her time....

Eventually  he'll  let his guard down... 

Right?

She schools her expressions, reaches for his cock...she holds back her tears...

She acts like it feels so good...that she needs it inside her...

She has to make him believe it.

She has to.

She has to.

 


	14. Appreciating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben scowled. He had thought he stumbled onto a bit of entertainment this evening ... his shifts had been particularly dull all week. Hoped to teach a proper lesson about why we don't run stop signs... yet .... it was just Hux's wife... in her new car. Hux shared entirely too much detail involving their sex life and Ben had previously rejected her drunken groping of his dick at their Halloween shindig.... fucking lovely. He gave her a warning, a smile, and sent the slut on her merry way.

Time for crumbs....

Rey's  friend Rose had never really believed Rey ran away...still didn't...

The postcards 'Rey' sent her helped...some.

Ben bought a burner phone.

He texted  Rose.

With a picture of water... hinting Rey was at a beach somewhere...

 

**Gonna pass through town, probably  this weekend...may hit you up.**

**Luv Rey,**

 

 

Ben sent Poe a similar  messege.... his hinted at hooking up instead of just hanging out...

Ben sent Poe one of Rey's  less clothed pictures ...to seem more 'authentic'...

She needed to seem like any normal girl....who was being irresponsible  and living the high life

That she was returning... alive... trying to reconnect. 

He needed her to appear at some point....

 

* * *

 

 

Ben had been amused at their responses...

Rose was so excited  to hear from 'Rey'. It had been so long, she missed her so much. Asking question after question...

Ben kept the answers simple... vague...

Poe had been flirty...but admitted having a girlfriend.  If they did meet up...to 'catch up'...he'd have to be careful...she couldn't tell even Rose...

Ben laughed to himself.

He was sitting in his patrol car in his driveway bored...

Teenagers...

 

* * *

 

 

"Solo...hey man, thanks for letting my wife go the other night. You would have broke her heart if you'd  gave her a ticket .lol. You know she adores you. You're my only friend she tolerates!" Hux bolstered. 

Ben chuckled, "she ran a stop sign... could've killed someone."

"Eh, you know the woman has a lead foot! I would have gotten it dismissed if you had wrote her one to be a dick...but you saved me the trouble." Hux cracked. 

Hux complained about his wife constantly...

Ben smiled.

Crumbs.

"Overheard the Tico girl and Dameron this afternoon...that friend of theirs is coming back." Ben offered.

Hux grinned, "oh good, then the girl did just run off a while...no harm,  no foul... sad she dropped out of school though...just another drop out who'll  probably  end up pregnant..."

Ben nodded, acting indifferent.

"Plain little thing if I recall,  skinny..." Hux added. "Wife thinks the child ran off with some guy... probably true. Girls are blind to assholes, say nice  shit and they ignore the warning signs...my daughter will never be like her..."

Ben chuckled, Hux's  daughter was vicious and unappealing...she had nothing to worry about.

"She was a quiet girl, perhaps we'll see her around..." Ben offered.

Hux needed to think she was around...

Ben gulped down his coffee.

"I'm headed home, going to head out to see my folks in the morning." Ben tossed his used cup in the trash.  "See you Monday ginger !"

"Fuck you Solo !" Hux yelled.

Ben cackled, "not a chance!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey set out plates, spoons. 

Ben would be returning within the hour. He'd agreed to her suggestion that she cook chicken noodle soup. 

One of the few things she knew how to cook from scratch. 

It was his birthday...32.

He'd mentioned it because he was leaving for the weekend to see his mother and father...to celebrate. 

Rey would be alone for two days.

Two whole days...

Rey also made his favorite flavor of cake. The icing he picked.

She put on a dress he seemed to favor.

Put on the perfume he seemed to like best...

Rey walked over to the cd player, she picked something cheerful. 

Things have been...different.

Her new demeanor had been paying off. 

He seemed different...or maybe she was projecting...because she wanted an opportunity  to get out so badly...

She keeps asking questions...he answers every one...but those answers leave her with new questions...

"Rey..." his voice calm.

Rey smiled, "you're home. Dinner is ready...I made the cake we talked about. What do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade is fine...you look nice in that color..." as Rey slunk up to him his arms circled her waist.

"Mmmmmm...you smell wonderful." His lips found her neck. "I may skip straight to dessert..."

He hand patted her ass.

"Now now, Mister Solo...your birthday dinner would go to waste...and I'd get hurt feelings..." Rey steadied herself, turned to nuzzle against his jaw.

Her own small hand cupped his cheek, pulled him into a light kiss.

He had to believe  it. 

She deepened the kiss.

Ben tightened his hold of her.

Yes! He was responding...

Rey wasn't  the one to pull away, it had to be him.

She sighed as if it bothered her...

He smirked, "of course  we can sit and eat. My sweet girl did a wonderful  job. This is the best gift.  I will miss you while I'm  away this weekend..."

"I will miss you too...you will just have to show me how much before you go..." Rey teased. 

If she overdoes it...he will see through her efforts...she has to be cautious...

Ben breathes her in.

"Dinner first..." he guides her over to the table. 

"I sent your friends messeges with the burner phone I mentioned... everything is in place for later...they will think you came back...just changed your mind about seeing them." He explained  again.

She knew about the postcards...he made her write them.

She knew what he sent them...he showed her.

He told her what he wanted her to do. 

"That was delicious  Rey...the cake looks cute. Chocolate  chocolate, my favorite. " he grinned. "Here, let's take a picture to commemorate."

Rey sat on his lap, leaned in close... cheek to cheek. Gave him a smile. He took the picture.

"It's a keeper...I'll  get it printed when I get back." He stated.

Rey knew exactly where that picture would go...the book.

They shared a large piece of cake.

He seemed to thrive on feeding her a bite, taking his own, give her another...

Rey turned a song on she knew he liked...he led her to the beat.

When the song ended, Ben kicked off his shoes...ran his hand through his hair. 

Rey washed the dishes,  put  things away.

She was trying to pysch herself up.

Ben was leaning back on the couch. 

Rey could bash him on the head with a pan...his eyes were droopy...

Maybe...

Damn.

He leaned forward, "this was...nice Rey. Best birthday  I've had in a long time."

Rey walked slowly...

"Shhhhh..." her lips pursed, raising one finger to her mouth. 

Ben stared at her mouth.  Licked his bottom lip.

Rey slowly unzipped the back of her dress...

Each hand pulling it down off her narrow shoulders...

Ben inhaled.

Eyes burning into her.

Rey let it pool on the floor at her bare feet...her form unobstructed...

Stepping out of it she moved towards him...

His eyes were completely focussed  on her...

Rey knelt down. Pushed his knees apart. 

Her fingers found his button, his zipper...

Down down...

Ben sighed as she pulled him free... tugged his pants out of her way...

It was now or never...make it good Rey...

She circled his cock, after licking her palm...sliding it up and down...

With each movement she felt him stiffen more against her hand.

She leaned in and licked the tip, hearing him groan she took him in.

It took effort, as it always did because of his sheer size,  but she took it completely into her throat, gagging a little...but found her rhythm...

Breathing in and out her nose,  she really concentrated  on her task...his own breathing rapid. 

She gripped his thigh as she felt him getting closer...

She released him with a pop... standing.

Below her, his gaze was blown wide. 

She reached out touching his face, ran her fingers down his cheek, then back through his hair...

He looked so small  to her right now...

Rey smiled  shyly, then straddled  his lap.

Stroking him below her, feeling herself getting wetter ...as she teased her own clit.

His hands found her breasts, massaging.

She guided him inside, began to roll forward and down, "oh...mfh... yes..." he moaned.

She kept riding and grinding down... until her motions made her soak him.

He seemed so enthralled in her...

"Oh Ben....you feel so good..." Rey laid it on him. He needed to believe it.

She gripped his neck, moving her hips quicker...more....more!

He almost growled again as she rode him.

"Oh god...Ben!" She brought herself again before he finally shot his seed up into her...

Rey saw something frightening there in those beautiful  eyes, but dismissed  it... she dove forward and kissed him hard as he pulled her flush to his chest.

"Rey..." he muttered.

Rey almost whined as he pulled back. 

He flipped her off of him.

Gathered her up and took her over to her bed, "nice performance... such a sweet birthday gift.  Dessert after dessert..." he joked. 

He lay her out under him, forcing her legs wide. 

She tried to remain calm and focussed. He stroked her folds with nimble digits. 

He enjoyed her squirming.

He sucked marks at her thighs, then licked and sucked her nub.

Her whimpering only encouraged him to increase his efforts. 

He wasn't satisfied  until she came one last time...legs shaking...chest heaving...

"I will miss this heat...hot wetness of you while I'm  gone...too soon to bring you along...I  don't know if I  can trust you quite yet..." Ben  spoke against her stomach, a low tone. 

He lapped her wetness until he was satisfied. 

Rey's  body exhausted, ...mind a haze, her lids kept fluttering...so heavy...

He kissed the swell of her breasts, and sucked in a nipple, flicked it with his tongue. 

"I want to fall asleep like this. " he mumbled. Nudging  with his nose.

Rey sighed, began to pet his hair the way he likes, "then stay..."

Rey tried to outlast him...she wasn't tied down...no cuffs...but sleep took her...

 

* * *

 

 

The morning brought shame, she'd  done all that...for nothing...

She sat up, realizing she was alone. 

"Ben?" Rey called, making sure. 

Across the room she saw no sign of him...but she did see the door. Usually padlocked...closed...

It was open a hair...

He left her a way out?

Not likely.

He was going somewhere...this was a trust test?

To see if she'd  bolt.

Rey knew. She saw stairs beyond it's  hinges...steps to freedom?

Did she really know for sure, he left?

Was he waiting at the top of the stairs ready to crush her?

She rolled back over instead, closed her eyes...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben left her sleeping... dreaming... the evening had been... delicious. In her kiss, her touch, ... he'd seen want... when he'd been surrounded by her warmth and felt her rolling her hips into him faster and harder ...instead of his usual pistoning... he'd felt... a twisted sensation... new.

_Her short blonde hair curled around her face, dimples framing her slight smile as she dug for her license and proof of insurance..._

_Ben sensed her nervousness._

_No one liked getting pulled over._

_No one liked getting a ticket._

 

_"You were texting...that is serious Miss..." he glanced down at her license,  "Brannon... Erin, you obviously  know better."_

_She nodded, she was 34, of course she knew better...," I'm  sorry yes, I  was running late for my date...he's waiting. I shouldn't have been..."_

_Ben smirked, "date? A first date ma'am?"_

_"Yeah, ...been a while. Dinner. Could I maybe...convince you to give me a warning if I swear I'll  never touch my phone again in the car?" Erin asked._

_Ben thought about it...how easy would it be to make her truly attempt to convince him?_

_He has gotten  offers occasionally... BJ to let them slide...or more..._

_He declined._

_Unprofessional._

_Hux has confessed  to taking a woman up on it once...said the guilt tore him up...bought his wife a new bracelet..._

_"I work at a flower shop, I  could hook you up with free flowers maybe...for a special lady?" Erin offered._

_Ben nodded, ah...not offering sex._

_He assumed._

_Her shirt was somewhat low cut._

_"Out of the car please..." he ordered._

_Erin frowned, "I'm  so sorry... I  shouldn't  have done that. It was so inappropriate. "_

_She got out._

_Ben sighed._

_This would be easy...she couldn't  hurt him...no one would believe her..._

_He was well liked. Impeccable reputation._

_Once her car door was shut he pushed her against it, "it is very inappropriate behaviour  to attempt bribing an officer..."_

_She looked chastised. "I'm so sorry... I'll take the ticket..."_

_She shrieked when his hand went to her chest, the other to her hip.  "Excuse me ! What the hell?!"_

_Ben chuckled, "I  don't  want free flowers...we can negotiate alternate terms..."_

_He leaned in kissing her neck, as his hand gripped her breast, so hard it would probably  bruise. The other left her hip to unzip the slacks she wore..._

_She pushed at him, "no ! Stop !"_

_Her shoving wasn't  helping.  She smacked him as hard as she could._

_He snarled. "Miss Brannon...striking an officer will land you in jail... add to that solicitation...I  would behave if I  were you or you'll  be calling your date to pick you up from a cell."_

_She stopped, tears prickling from her gaze. "You...monster..."_

_He  yanked her slacks down, "be still... and I  will let you drive away... fight me anymore and you'll  be standing up your...date."_

_She was wide eyed. He unbuttoned her blouse, "if you're still I won't  rip the fabric...would be a shame... you can still show up looking nice..."_

_She nodded. Frozen._

_Let him finish with the buttons. Gently tug her panties down._

_He nudged her knees wider.  His fingers stroking between  them._

_"Please...I ...don't do this..." she begged._

_But stopped fighting. His mouth found her breast, scooting the bra to the side so he could  suck her pert nipple hard._

_His slick fingers slid steady._

_"Unbuckle my belt, unzip my pants... slowly...or when I  enter you ...I'll  really make it hurt." Ben said low._

_Erin's fingers were shaking, her breathing uneasy._

_Moments later he was pounded into her, her head lolling._

_Grunting, "don't  worry,  I won't  mess up your pretty hair..."_

_She didn't cum...he didn't care._

_He finished with one last shove within. "When I pull out, button your pretty shirt... pull up your slacks,  go on your pleasant  date with my cum deep inside.  If you tell him or try to tell anyone I'll  admit what a whore you are...how we fuck all the time during my shifts...how you make me fuck you in public...they'll think you corrupted the respected Ben Solo...men don't get the same shit women do about slutting it up. "_

_He laughed, she followed his instructions._

_She believed his threat._

_Months later she left her house to watch movies at Dopheld's house, since that first date they'd been inseparable._

_When a hand covered her mouth,  she knew who it was..._

_Ben had wanted her again...thought he needed her._

_But unlike the first bit if fun he'd  enjoyed she fought him every step of the way at his house._

_The empty basement room gave her no comfort and she kicked... yelled...tried to bite him._

_He tied her up.  Kept her wrists and ankles bound for a few weeks..._

_He got annoyed._

_He fucked her mouth, her ass, her cunt as hard and rough as he wanted. He didn't care if she was conscious  or not._

_He took pictures, made promises at her most exhausted moments._

_She smiled for him. Let him pose her._

_Begged more and more._

_At the end he bent her over his own couch upstairs thrusting, he knew he was close, both hands grabbed her around the neck...he pounded and squeezed until her body was limp. He came._

_She was...disappointing._

_He bleached her in his tub. Left her in a forest 3 towns over. She was found a week later. Cut out the newspaper  clipping._

_Erin...pointless._

 

 

"Ben  you seem distracted, case at work?" His mother touched his shoulder.

Ben sighed, "nah, girl trouble...met someone. Different situation than I'm used to. She's...young... but I like her...it could lead to something..."

Leia grinned, "a girl?! Oh I'm sure you'll  figure it out...I  was a lot younger than your father...age is just a number."

Ben smiled,  "She's  had a hard upbringing...made bad choices... but with me she's  better. We are both better. She's calms the deepest parts of me...I  let her in places no one has been. She listens."

"That sounds a lot like the start of love Benjamin..." Leia stated sitting at the table with her coffee. 

Ben nodded, "love...I've known lust mother...never love. Like perhaps... infatuation... never love."

"Thankyou for coming this weekend,  enjoy your birthday so far then?" She prodded.

He grinned, "I have.  It's  good to be home. Dinner was great mom. And...actually it's  been the best birthday  I can remember... she... made it extra special. "

Leia chuckled,  "well then, I look forward to meeting the girl...young or not...trouble or  not...that has tamed your heart and made you feel so good."

Ben smiled,  "I  believe  you will meet her. If she keeps impressing me. She has been... a surprise.  A light in my path. "

"Well, let me get on cleaning up the kitchen, your father is waiting for you. I warn you he is armed with his chess board...and whiskey." Leia stated.

Ben left her to find his father.

He wasn't sure why Erin entered his mind...or why he left the door unlocked...open.

He felt so at peace in her arms last night...it had been so real. Rey seemed happy...

He woke up and realized he had forgotten to restrain her...but she remained.

He left her sleeping. Looking beautiful. 

As he walked out he cracked the door...left the lock undone. 

When he returned he would  see.

If he could trust her...or if she was like Erin...Alex...or even Diane...

He'd had many ... playmates... voluntary...and not.. 

Rey...

...was it ...more?

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey woke again. It had to be after lunch time...she sat up. The door had not changed position. Still open...still mocking. She could taste freedom... it would only take a few steps...

_Diane  furrowed her brow. Her computer...complete piece of shit. Crashed taking hours of work with it._

_She sighed. 26 shouldn't  mean late nights of toiling for crap pay.  For a boss who bitched and griped._

_Everyone left earlier than her._

_Everyone had lives._

_Paige texted her. Wanted her to meet at the club._

_It was such a drive though. Ug._

_Diane pulled her deep black hair into a ponytail. Adjusted her skirt._

_Maybe one drink..._

 

_The alley was nasty, so gross. Paige said she was here. Coming out to meet her._

_"Jesus it stinks out here..." she groaned. Hole in the wall club ...small._

_She rubbed her arms, it was fucking cold too._

_"I should have just went home." Diane mumbled._

_"Need help Miss?" A kind voice called...from a patrol car._

_She smiled, "waiting on my friend,  she's  inside. Should be here any minute."_

_"It's  pretty cold.  Miss...?" He asked._

_She nodded, "sure is, ...Diane."_

_He smirked. "You are welcome to wait in my car, I don't  mind the company."_

_"Um...that would be great. Appreciate  it." She was grateful.  Paige was taking forever._

_Her jacket was in her car. Parked way down two streets from the small club._

_He seemed nice, she vaguely  recognized  him. Handsome._

_Diane was completely caught off guard when he grabbed her by her hair._

_When had he even gotten out of his car?!_

_The backseat wasn't small but with her face shoved into the leather she tried to scoot away._

_He made quick work of her skirt, shoved her panties aside._

_His wooden rod on his floorboard._

_She screamed when he picked it up and shoved it into her over and over._

_The grip on her hair cruel._

_"It's unsafe to lurk in alleys Diane... unsavory. Someone might get the wrong impression." he tossed his weapon aside._

_She tried kicking at him._

_"I could say you were out here selling drugs...tried to sell to me..." he stated. Arrogant._

_Replaced it with his cock and rammed her pussy until she passed out from screaming so hard. Slobbering and crying all over his seat._

 

_Diane was who he explored various ways to restrain...punish._

_Everytime she gained consciousness her words only enraged him._

_He fucked her, but she wasn't worth the effort to keep long. A month..._

_He destroyed her, he knew, ravaged trying to break her spirit._

_He fed her drugs to try to control her behaviour.  Brief euphoria gave him a smile for his picture._

_He tied her alternating ways as he played. Posing her for more pictures._

_His favorite position for this obnoxious bitch was her legs bound painfully wide so he could insert whatever objects struck his fancy..._

_When he finally dropped  her into the water of the river she was covered in bruises, cuts from rope and his cuffs. Her cunt ruined._

_Her body battered beyond recognition  by the rocks and fish..._

_He cut out the clipping  from the paper._

 

_He sighed._

_Disappointing._

 

 

Ben thinks he may have hated Diane...

Tolerated Alex with some pathetic need for company...

Amused himself with Erin...

 

Sunday night he pulled back into his driveway. 

Grabbed his overnight bag out of his backseat.

He plops it onto his couch.  

Nothing looks different. 

If Rey was upstairs at any point...it doesn't look like she touched anything...

Rey...

He swallows. 

Benjamin Solo...twisted fuck.

Officer Solo...preys on the easily intimidated...takes what he wants...

Ben...is not a good man.

 

But in the moment he stands at the top of the stairs he feels fear for the first time...

Is she gone?

Was he wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stands there. He's never been brought to his knees by anything... anyone...

_"you continue to exceed our expectations. I predict you will graduate with honors young Solo." Alfred Snoke had pushed him,  became his mentor._

_Ben grinned. "Thankyou Sir."_

_Alfred patted his shoulder,  "you understand and accept what few ever do...that you can do whatever you want. Claim.  Control. Succeed. Be fierce and compelling. Dominate the world  around you. You do what I've taught you,...and the word no will be erased from your vocabulary. You are power my boy. "_

_Ben went to his mentor's home after graduating from the academy._

_Many of the men went._

_Snoke was respected, had received  honors ...medals. He had rose in rank letting no one get in his way._

_Leia and Han attended the party, so proud._

_Late in the night the party simmered to a few remaining._

_Snoke sat at last in his study with only Ben, having one last drink._

_"Sir, everyone has left...if there's  nothing you or Mister Solo needs I'll head home for the night." The pretty server had worked many dinners at Snoke's home._

_She was 33, had two kids at home, a husband  who labored in a factory. She did this for extra money._

_"Thankyou Anita, ...bring me perhaps a slice of cake then you may leave." he requested._

_Snoke glanced over to Ben, following the young man's eyes as they trailed the woman's  ass in her short black skirt._

_"You fancy her...?" Snoke asked amused._

_Ben shrugged, "doesn't  matter, she's married...I've met her husband."_

_When the woman returned Snoke gripped her wrist, making the cake fall to the floor. "Sir...?"_

_"You have power behind you now boy, rules don't  apply  to men like us... learn to apply the right pressure... take what you want." Alfred enlightened._

_Before she could react, Alfred yanked her toward the pool table, shoved her down. "Here son, a graduation gift...a lesson of sorts."_

_She struggled and screamed._

_He twisted her hands above her head with one hand, the other hiked up her work skirt, ripped open her dress shirt..."now now...you want to walk out with your bonus don't you? Rather than arrested  for trying to steal from me, ...yes?"_

_She argued, he smacked her. "your husband can't care for those kids without your income...would be livid  if you are arrested. Be still and I can forget that idea."_

_She stopped fighting.  Tears streaming._

_"See, they just need motivation. Come son, enjoy." Alfred coaxed._

_"I have had sex Sir...I don't need to ...rape her..." Ben had difficulty  forming the words._

_"Nonsense...it's about power... control. Submitting is handing it over...not forcing...it's always a choice." Snoke examined her face._

_Still frozen in fear._

_"She's wet even now, ...they need that push, an excuse to give in. That choice..." Snoke ran his fingers up her now exposed slit._

_Her shiver made Bens cock hard._

_He inched forward, letting his mentor remain holding her wrists._

_He spread her thighs wider, leaning in licking the damp folds of this woman he barely knew._

_Her whimpering, terror, so much more satisfying..._

_He sucked her clit hard and dove his tongue deep._

_Her shuddering edging him..._

_When he finally sunk into her with his girth he felt free...clear...so fucking powerful._

_He came on her stomach watching his mentor's knarly fingers groping her tits._

_After..."here my dear, your bonus. And a fresh uniform. It's enough to ease your conscience for cheating on your devoted husband with an employer.  I  will  be expecting fine work at the benefit next month, perhaps another bonus...I  believe your little Charlie needs braces soon..." Snoke handed her an envelope._

_She collected herself, skittered out._

 

_Ben saw her again at the benefit... several occasions. He never touched her again... Lastly at Snoke's funeral._

_She couldn't look him in the eye, but she never told anyone..._

_Ben knew women like her never would._

_Snoke was right, he offered them a choice...it was a kindness. Let them live out a dark fantasy  they would never admit out loud..._

 

Ben slowly lowered himself step by step...

Glancing around he could tell... she had stayed...

On the bed he saw her.

Sleeping.

Dreaming?

She had the opportunity to leave...

She couldn't  have gotten far...but she wouldn't  have known...

He had a plan if she tried to turn him in...

But she was laying there.

He told her he'd  be back from his parent's  by late Sunday night...

Maybe she thought rightly it was a trap...

He carefully sat beside her form. 

His hand stroked  her loose chestnut locks out of her face.

She didn't move. 

His hand lowered the covers down off her shoulder to her waist.

Bare...

Rey was sleeping bare...

Waiting for him?

He dipped lower, kissed her shoulder... then her neck...her cheek...her lips...

Her breath sped up...

She startled, eyelashes fluttering...

"Ben?" Rey mumbled. 

He smirked, "yes...it's me."

Without another word he guided her onto her back, kissing her.

She let him...

His fingers slipped happily between velvety sopping folds...

In and out of the slit he craved...

Her moan brought him up completely, painfully  hard.

She was still here...

He didn't  have to hunt her...

Punish her...

He shucked his shirt over his head... shoved his pants down...

Her taste, her heat...he needed it.

As he guided into her she whined... moaned as he sucked a nipple taunt ... massaged the breast attached...

She raised her hips into his thrusts...

He ground in harder, urgent...

Flicking her nub with his thumb...

Groaning, tears running down his face,  he needed  more...

Faster...harder...

Rey keened around him and he broke into a thousand pieces...

He stared down, still inside, kissed her eyelids...

 

She was here...

Still here...

 

 

 


	18. Reaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey heard his steps... so slow down the stairs, the quiet movement ...his hesitation...at the door, his sharp intake of breath... he needed to find her still here... bare and ready for him to believe it. If she left... she could have maybe gotten away... briefly... but he would have found her... she'd be dead... Ben was here now...she passed his test...

His tongue ran up between her cheeks.

His fingers exposing her pucker more, his tongue went deeper... she moaned with each flick. 

So hungry, ...she felt like he couldn't  stop himself...couldn't get enough...

Since the moment he came back it has been rounds...he couldn't keep his fingers, tongue, or cock from her mouth, ass, or pussy...

He didn't go to work on Monday... now it's Tuesday...

She arched her bottom up...

He finally pulled back only to slick his cock and slide it inside.

His hands found her hips, one running up her spine to push her down at her neck.

Pushing in again and again...

He growled.

Curling over her, biting down on his bottom lip.

The smack of skin louder as he quickened  his pace.

Her ass swallowing him.

He didn't want to finish too fast, but he couldn't slow down...

Rey yelled out...

Her response triggered his own...

Panting they drifted off again buried under the covers...

 

* * *

 

 

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence Solo?" Hux smirked. "Aren't we privileged. "

"Like you missed me?" Ben  chortled.

Hux tossed Ben a doughnut.

"No thanks," Ben tossed it back.

Hux chuckled, "so where you really been ? I know you haven't  been sick...you been holed up with a chick?"

Ben smiled,  "actually yeah..."

"Really?! ...well good. You never do! Anyone I know?" Hux prodded.

Ben ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, but I'm  not ready to share... still new. She's a bit younger than me, kind of ...feeling selfish when it comes to her."

Hux nodded, "I don't blame you, got some hot young pussy bouncing your cock for two days straight... Jesus man! Wish I was you !" 

Ben smirked.

Hux pestered him the rest of the day off and on. Texting him. Wanted to see pictures.

Crumbs.

Foundation.

He sent Hux a few from his collection ...none of Rey's face. 

Hux was satisfied  for now... replying with an all capitalized 'DAMN!'

The last couple days had been... good. So good...

But they hadn't actually talked...at all.

They'd  eaten, showered, slept, fucked...and fucked...and fucked...

Ben hated leaving her at all this afternoon. 

She'd passed his test...

Now what?!

He had no idea.

He still couldn't  be sure of her...if she had a weapon? Or if he was restrained?

What would Rey do?

A conversation needed to be had...

He'd planted seeds with his parents... Hux...

Rose... Poe...

She was being enthusiastic...

His hands and mouth traced every inch.

He'd  locked her in this morning... but not the last two days...

He'd  stayed down there with her...

She remained in his reach the entire time...

Reaching her mind had worked.

He wore her down?

Or she had been within the confines so long she couldn't walk out...

He needed to know...

Rey needed to show him...

 

He pulled over a few tonight that previously  might have been temptations...

...not now...

Why not?!

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey called Rose like Ben directed, she told her she hooked up with a guy in town, that she was sorry. She'd see her when she got back. She was coming back soon. When it was done, Ben laid her back mouthing her breasts until she felt like jello...before moving lower...making her scream out.

Ben knew she wanted answers...

He knew she wouldn't  like the ones he gave her...

What excuse did he have for what he's  done...it got him off?

"Rey we need to talk..." he told her flatly kissing her tone belly. 

Ominous. 

Hux smirked daily, thinking Ben was dating some young thang... fucking like rabbits.  Kept pestering.

But he needed him to. 

Rey's few previous friends needed to think she's  been travelling...and has reconnected  with someone here... hooking up when she passes through town.

His parents thought he was head over heels...that he was worried about her age.

But Rey...he needed her to understand...

"You want to know why...how it started...this dominant control I enjoy. It started after graduating the academy..." Ben started. 

"My mentor offered up a pretty married server at the end...she had a choice...she chose to let me fuck her...to walk away. She handed me that control over her. He gave her the opportunity to cheat on her husband... the power I  had over her was delicious...I  never touched her again..." Ben stood up and paced. 

"I  see her in town...I still hold power over her...over anyone I've given that gift to...the excuse to give in to their dark fantasies. The choice..., the 3 in the book...I  wanted more control...every aspect...they were disappointing." Ben sighed.

"And you...young and pliant...ready to mold. You reacted to me ...you wanted it...me. I  saw in you the potential...but I couldn't  predict this..." Ben touched her cheek.

Rey scowled, "you raped me ! You raped them ! You forced their choice to submit! In your fucked up senses you saw willingness as being a whore? A slut? If you weren't  manipulating them into letting you it  didn't get you hard?!"

"I  gave them choices...as I  have you...I  thrived on having that power. You have been far more than I expected...you didn't  go out the door. You come to  me now...I  can't bring myself to play out there anymore...." he stated.

Rey stared at him, schooling her face, "you...took me. You...have kept me...you've killed people... you're ...you're a monster..."

Ben drew closer.

Rey pressed her forehead to his.

Ben swallowed, "yes...yes I am."

"I  want you...I  need you to want me.  I  don't  understand why... but you are different.  From the start." Ben kissed her temple, "I  know you feel it too...you chose not to go out the door...you touch me on your own...you cum on my tongue...my cock like it racks your soul...there will be no one else who can break you like me."

Rey felt  nauseous.

But she knew it was working. He was falling for his own bullshit...he wanted to believe it...

He watched her closely.

Rey nodded. Tears streaming. Let him flip her onto her stomach.  

He needed to feel like she was submitting...

She needed him to take her out...it would be soon. Out of these 4 walls...higher percentage of escape.

He was pushing the story of where she'd been...

As he bit the back of her neck, gripped her hips, she moaned loud and pushed back inviting. 

As he pounded her pussy, grunting. She pretended. "Yes...Ben... harder... show me...mfg....oh god !" Ben growled, pumping faster. He reached around grasping her neck, choking her as his swift snaps made her clench.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hux smirked  at the new pictures. Ben was lost. Love sick puppy dog. 

Rumors spread in town,  Mr Most Wanted was taken...

Ben told him more about her.

That she stayed with him when she passed through town, she was from here. She wasn't  ready to be open about their relationship because of her age. 

Hux envied him....always grinning... the pictures in his phone were fucking hot.

"You can't hide her forever..." Hux joked. 

Ben chuckled, "her birthday's coming up, she may stick around after. Til then I'm loving having my girl to myself, I could stay buried in that pussy the rest of my life."

"It's a pretty pussy Solo, you ever going to tell me who she is? Or do I gotta wait to see her with the crowd?" Hux pushed.

"After her birthday, we can have dinner. Make it official..." Ben promised.

 

Ben made Rey text Rose, tell her about the older guy she met. Been seeing a while now.  That she was staying after her birthday...with him.

Rey didn't argue...she was trying to get him to let her out on his own. 

He wanted a show.

He needed her to perform.

To be real.

People had to think she was with him... only recently.

He didn't make new "friends" while he worked anymore...he says.

She's heard him on the phone with his mother, talking about her. 

This certifiable  asshole expected her to live with him by choice... walk around like his girlfriend.  

When he fucked her it was so desperate and all encompassing. 

Rey would be 18 soon, Ben wanted her to be upstairs with him. 

He told her every gory detail...of before...Rey let him. Let him direct her life. She had to...

Ben wouldn't see it coming...

 


	20. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's features highlighted in the flickering haze. The smoke billowed. The burnpit in his backyard had gone unused for a while...but now. He tossed the book in the flames. It hissed and crackled. He watched it burn to ash... the last trace that Erin... Diane... Alex... had been there...in his home. Rey's home. Her nudes burned with theirs... he never knew why he took any of them... he didn't masturbate to the naked skin flat on paper, he preferred the warmth of the real thing... he sighed. The night sky over his head full of stars... Rey would love this view. But he still wasn't sure...

Rey let the water slide down her back, just stood there under the spray...she woke up to him gone. 

He untied her wrist before he left. As his usual.  

He went back to that after she yelled at him. 

She noticed two framed pictures on the dresser...the one from her 17th  birthday... the one of her in his lap...cheek to cheek.

Her wide smile.

His happy face.

In both.

They looked like a couple.

Those were from the book...when she dug around it was nowhere. Gone.

Odd.

He took the book?

She stood there lost in thought. 

Time had escaped her. 

Ben didn't  punish her that day... she'd yelled...he fucked her instead... 

She knew soon. He was cracking...

He was convinced he had covered the angles.

If she did try to say differently, there were things that made his version look more real...hers like she was just being a bitter bitch...if she tried to just say he raped and took her....that she's been captive all this time...

It would appear she'd  been sneaking around with him...by choice.

The postcards...the texts...the call...

Even Rose....

Rey screamed at the wall.

Fuck you ! She screamed. To no one.


	21. Maneuvering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bought her panties, pajamas, new shirts, jeans, skirts...fluffy socks... he set a purple hairbrush on his sink... stuck a pink toothbrush by his in the cup... make-up sat in a drawer. Hair ties. New shoes in his closet. He made the bed with the nicer threadcount sheets he bought. He stuck a coffee cup next to his that had flowers on it. A small jewelry box on his dresser, earrings inside. Added a few throw pillows to his couch. He would move the framed pictures next.

"It's  your birthday...the important  one. I have a few surprises." Ben greeted her.

Rey smiled, took the food from him to set the table. 

She noticed he had bags too. Clothes?

"I  thought you might want pasta and ice cream. I  also got you a cupcake.  It's  clean...no pictures tonight I  promise. Well not those kind..." he added.

Rey nodded, laid out plates, served up the food. Poured drinks. 

She noticed he installed a combination lock to the inside of the door...what the -...?

"It's not a punishment...it goes with your presents..." Ben said nonchalantly. 

They  ate,  he told her about his day. 

"You took that book out? The one of us...me and the others?" Rey pointed out questioning.

Ben  nodded,  "I did...it's gone, I  burned it...all the pictures...even yours."

"Why?" She asked.

"Doesn't  fit with our life Rey, I  should have gotten rid of it sooner." He explained.

After dinner she opened her bags... delighted in the lacey bras and panties, new clothes, new shoes, a pair of hoop earrings...

He took a picture with her and her birthday cupcake. Another of them kissing. One of her alone blowing out her candle.

More framed pictures? ...maybe. 

"Here's the last one." He handed her a small box.  Locked his phone. Sat it out of sight.

Rey opened it, inside was a shiny pair of handcuffs.

Rey frowned, "you want to cuff me...what...are you going to do to me?"

Ben chuckled, "no..." he reached into the bag beside him, he set a black leather riding crop in front of her. "Your gift...is me. You will cuff me to the bed. Use that on me. However you want. As rough as you want... I will trust you to restrain and use me.  To release  me when you've  had your fill... so I can let us out in the morning. I'm giving you power over me. Happy Birthday Rey..."

Rey's  mind whirled.

Power over him?!

Cuff and beat him?! ...

No? He wouldn't  really?! ...

But her body's reaction to idea betrayed her...dripping at the thought...

Ben got up. 

At the edge of the bed he took off his clothes.

Laid down on the bed, placed his hands above his head at the iron frame waiting for her to come cuff him.

Rey gulped.

Control. 

Power.

She...

His eyes closed. "Do whatever you need to Rey, hurt me...suck me ...fuck me...strike me...make me lick the cunt I crave...I can tell you're  already wet..."

A test...a warped fucking test...it had to be...

Rey  inched forward.

Her hands shaking.

She clicked the cuffs in place, eyes raking over him.

The crop in her hand now.

She struck his thigh...red welt.

Saw him jump a little.

His chest...red welt.

Cock twitching slightly. 

Mother fucker was hard !

She smirked, struck it.

He bit his lip.

She straddled  him, smacked his face with her open palm.

Over and over.

She breathed in deep.

It felt good.

To hurt him.

She rubbed her wetness against his member as she struck him. 

Eventually the crop left her grip and she was riding him chasing release...

He was hers...

Twisted fucker was her bitch !

He was trapped !

He groaned. She peaked feeling untouchable...

This was it...he will let her out... she's  18... he obviously  thinks she won't  run... or kill him...

Little  longer...

She felt her climax rearing, "oh fucking...hell...Ben !" 

He bucked as she rolled through it. "That's  it...ride it out...soak it up...take everything  from me Rey !"

 

The morning will come.

The dance will start. She will go through the motions...he will pay !

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux shook his head. Ben sat with him in his living room. Hux stared at the framed photo in his hand.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Solo! Rey ? The girl who ran off? Niima even 18?" Hux wasn't  happy. He'd been so excited for his friend...now.  He wasn't  sure.

Ben nodded, "it just happened.  She's been out finding herself.... She came back...we ran into eachother. Hooked up, kept in contact.  She's  been 18 a few months now... I got rid of the pictures we took before. I care about her...mom even says age is just a number...I'm encouraging her to get her GED."

Hux nodded,  "she looks happy in this...but the pictures. Dude, that was wrong...I  wish I hadn't  seen them. There's  going to be talk...accusations. She's  young. Did you...Ben, did you make her? You didn't...did you?"

Ben smiled, "she just has a way about her...power I can't  explain.  Hux, I  love her... I want your support.  Come for dinner...you and Phasma. See for yourself. She's  moved back officially. Staying with me...we are starting with you."

"Hmmmm. Ok. But Ben, this is precarious. We can probably  come Saturday...ask Rey. " Hux  offered.

Ben smiled, nodded. 

That went well. 

 

He had Rey text Rose. With a picture of them smiling. 

Her little  friend  actually  ate it up. 

He was a hot commodity.  Lots wanted him.  Everyone  had wondered who stole his heart.

Rose congradulated  her for snagging him. Believed every lie fed her.

Rey sulked.

Ben informed her his co-worker was coming for dinner. The first step out. He'd already prepared the upstairs. 

Rey looked like she'd been staying there a while. 

Her clothes in his closet...

Toiletries in his bathroom...

Framed pictures.

He'd  added new ones since her birthday. 

He told her Hux was first, then Rose, then his parents...if all went well...If she behaved...

Rey could leave the house with him.

He would take her out.

Rey got sick,  he got her the antibiotics  she needed.

But it pushed their  dinner with Hux a week.

 

Ben kissed her cheek, "It's  fine. You are being so good. "

 

* * *

 

 

Hux greeted her warmly, but eyed them all night.

His wife seemed very wary. 

Rey played her part.

Smiling and nuzzling.  Friendly, when asked about her time away, she answered how he instructed. 

When they left, Ben guided her upstairs to his room. Tied her gently to his headboard by one wrist  after they'd  made love.

 He fell asleep  squeezing her small breast and nuzzling  her neck.

Rey's  eyes wide open. 

He would take her back down when he left for work...she knew. But soon...he wouldn't. 

Rose was coming to have pizza and a movie next...Rey couldn't wait to see her. 

Another test...

When she meets his parents it was going to be at their house...

So long since she's seen and felt the outside...

 

 

 


	23. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's visit had been surreal. Not this close friend she missed so much...it's been so long...Rey's different...

Ben kissed her cheek, " Rose seemed pleased. You were a little off, but it looked...sounded like it went well..."

Rey sighed, "it felt odd...like I didn't  fit with her... I've  been gone too long... I  don't  fit..."

Ben smiled, "no Rey,  you've grown past her immaturity...you have matured. It happens... kids grow apart...we make new friends."

"Maybe... " Rey acted like she was tired. "Bed?..."

"Sure... you can stay with me. Take a shower in the master bathroom..." Ben instructed.

Rey hadn't completely gotten used to getting to bathe on her own again...all the rules  were how he broke her down. Follow direction.  Make her less stubborn ...more open.

He seemed less hostile... he was still rough sometimes...frantic but more often than not he was soft.

So fucking crazy !

A colossal  fuck up of her plan. Empathy... sympathy...

She lost herself in his touch sometimes...

Her anger...disgust...gave way to bliss...lust...

No !

Fuck him !

Fuck this fake happily ever after he think she wants !

He's cornered her with this.

She can't  just say what is truth.

Rey  is truly fucked. 

Pretending is easiest. 

But she'll  be damned!

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at his parent's home.

It was big.

Rey knew who they were. 

Ben seemed so excited. 

She's played along...but he's still very specific about what he wants.

 

He's  still a controlling force. 

A dominant  shadow.

Everyone accepted  it ... she got looks from a few women when he walked her around...the few places he took her. 

But mostly there were smiles, so fucking wierd...

He was 32... she was 18... freshly...

No one batted an eye.

He really was untouchable...

Rey thinks she can. 

 

Leia and Han were ecstatic.

 

The devil is gone...or in dormant sleep perhaps...the angels play.

 

Rey smiled  and nodded.

Hands clasped. He led her in.

"Oh she's precious Benjamin!" Leia hugged Rey tight. "I know my son can be tightly wound...a bit OCD... perhaps someone your age can keep up with him. "

"He can be..." Rey knew she needed to be vague.

Ben kissed her palm, "she keeps me content."

"She's a spitfire...good." Han interjected. 

Rey listened. Paid attention.  

Just as she thought, Ben was loved. 

Doting ...but busy parents.

Long leash...but Ben sought guidance...he'd found it with Alfred Snoke. 

Rey looked at childhood pictures... saw Ben's  old room.

Han chuckled at her smartass quips in Ben's direction. 

Leia talked about how quiet he'd  been...so kind and thoughtful... how the girls swooned...

Leia encouraged Ben to seek out respect...be with someone respectful.

His cruel little habit came from where he'd  said...after Academy.  

Had to.

Rey knew what Snoke offered him...

That little gift... it started the twist of the knife...

The bleeding of Ben's soul...the taint...

Now many women had suffered... from his need...want to control... feel victory over will...

3 she knew of were dead...

Dead by the hands that brought her to orgasm.

Rey chose not to fade. 

Not behind Ben.

Never.

As they enjoyed coffee. Rey felt her stomach  lurch.

She ran to the closest bathroom. 

She lost all of her dinner.

Shit.

So fucking gross.

 

Ben tended to her. 

Like someone who loves  her.

He never missed a beat...

 

 

 


	24. Complicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from his parent's, Ben found himself letting his gaze drift in Rey's direction. Her sickness ...troubled him. She was fine earlier... then pitiful. She was asleep now...

He drove steady.

Rey was sick recently... 

And again tonight...maybe she needed more antibiotics?

Everything was perfect. 

She was his.

He controlled every moment. 

She was letting him. It was smart.

She knew what he could be...

Who he has been...

 

He would never wash the blood from his hands.

Blood that could have been hers.

 

* * *

 

 

"Rey, you're  seeing a doctor. You're still sick..." Ben coaxed.

Ben's proclivities aside he needed her healthy. 

She pulled back...

She pushed him away...

She was pale.

Ben didn't see that fire in her eyes...

"No...it hurts to move...I can barely hold down water..." Rey whimpered. 

When he checked on her later she was burning up. 

He gathered her up, took her to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, she's stable." The doctor told Ben.

Ben sighed, "is she ok? What happened? Is it a virus?"

"No...an infection.  Inflammation around her appendix. But it isn't  so simple...her pregnancy was endangered.  So we had to treat her carefully for the infection. " the doctor explained. 

"Pregnancy? ...she was on birth control ?" Ben questioned.

The Doctor sighed, "it happens, the antibiotics  she was on previously caused them to be null and void."

Ben nodded.

He stayed by her side.

 

Leia visited her at the hospital. 

Rose too. 

Rey woke finally...sweaty, sore, confused. 

The nurses took care of her.

The doctors answered her questions.

 

Fuck fuck fuck.

 

Rey had to act soon. She even had a plan. 

Now this. 

What the fuck !

Ben wasn't  going to loosen the reins now...

She was going crazy here.

He would lock her up again !

For her own good !

She had to stop this !

Ben liked control.

Rey could use this...save her herself...he won't kill her... everyone knows she exists now.

He brought her into the light.

He couldn't  hide her now.

She grabbed the phone, Ben was in the hall. 

"Hi. I  need your help...I'll explain." Rey whispered. "Just come after visiting  hours...brings clothes. Please."

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe hung up the phone. He swallowed. Holy fucking Christ.

"You are spinning quite the tale chikita..." Poe pulled out of the parking lot. 

Rey leaned her head against  the cool glass of the window.

Poe sighed, "don't pout Rey, I believe you...it's just strange. He's... it actually  kinda makes sense. He always had a vibe about him."

"Rose believed  him...everybody does...the story he set up... I  can't  prove I was stuck there...that I never left..." Rey cried.

Poe wasn't  sure what to tell her. 

But seeing her fragile form...he felt guilty.

He pushed her to go to that party...get drunk...let her leave on her own...

He failed his friend,  like everyone else...

" I'm pregnant...he's never going to let me go...no one can protect me..." Rey muttered.

"So, you will be ok. I'm here... I have some money. Is there anywhere  you can go?"Poe asked. 

Rey shook her head, "I have nobody... remember I was stuck with Unkar? My parents died. Ben... officer Solo knew that... he chose me... knew no one would miss me."

"Oh Rey...don't think that. He's good at playing pretend...but you are here.  He's  not." Poe was trying to comfort  her.

Poe liked Rey. Always did. 

He couldn't believe how long she'd  been gone...what that asshole had done to her...

"Rey, do you know who we can tell?"  He was trying to help, he drove to his house.

Rey looked out, "your house ?"

"Yeah, my Gran left it to me.  You'll  be safe here. Solo won't think of me...we need to talk to police, but not around here." Poe helped her in the house. 

Rey laid down on his bed. He covered her up. "What about your girlfriend? Ben... when he pretended to be me texting you... he said you had one."

"No...not anymore.  She got mad. She saw me texting,  I  had to admit I  was going to meet a friend. But I'm  glad...she was kinda a bitch. Jealous as hell..." Poe  shrugged.

Rey smiled,  "thankyou... for coming. I had no idea how to ...it's been so long. He ...was... I  couldn't  be just for myself." 

"Your welcome. I better call Rose back, she tried to call me. Probably about you. Hey,  if anyone shows up here...I  mean anyone...hide in this closet. It has a false wall inside. " Poe showed her how to get in. 

Rey hugged him, "be careful."

Poe left her to sleep.  

 

Sure enough he had messeges, missed calls.

He deleted Rey's call from his phone.

"Hey Rose, what's  up?  Sorry, my phone was dead." Poe asked her.

Rose sounded frantic, "omg Poe! Thank god! Rey is missing! She was sick, somehow she left the hospital. Officer Solo is so worried, she's  pregnant and everybody's out looking for her...! We need you too. Can you come help?"

Poe sighed, "That's  horrible... sure... um... I'll  be right there, where do I  need to start?"

"Officer Solo is at the hospital  interviewing staff, no one saw her leave. But she's  so sick, she could not have gotten far... she could be hurt somewhere!" Rose told him. 

"I'll  head that way, any help I  can be for our  Rey. Search parties being sent out?" Poe asked.

"Yes...I'll watch for you. Hurry." Rose told him.

Poe sighed, he would have to face Ben...the Ben. Knowing what Rey lived through...shit. 

How the fuck...

He had to leave, Ben couldn't  come here. Poe had to keep him away. Figure out who to call.

She  needed him. 

For once he was going to be responsible. 

 

* * *

 

 

Search parties were organized.  

Ben played the worried boyfriend well. 

Poe felt his skin crawl when they shook hands, when Ben thanked him for coming to help. 

Rey was safe.

Poe just has to keep her that way.

He left her a note, locked up.

He didnt trust anyone right now...all these officers...people helping would give her back to him...

Rose kept crying.

Leia and Han showed up, Ben told them about the baby.

Ben kept looking at him.

It made Poe wonder...

 


	26. Circling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe went about his normal routine, he did not want to catch anyone's attention. A week later and nothing. Ben was not pleased. Cranky, snapping at people. He acted sincerely stressed out, concerned. Rey had 'run away' before so people assumed she had again. Ben knew differently... he also knew she had to be somewhere in town.

Poe had a part time job, but not many bills. He didn't  buy extra food, just ate less.

Kaydel kept calling, showing up trying to make up with him. He kept sending her away.

Rey was weak at first, Poe had to help her shower and change clothes. 

He slept  beside his bed in the recliner.

Everyone  felt bad for officer Solo... his pregnant girlfriend gone... possibly hurt...

Poe thought it was such bullshit... knowing what he knew...it was hard not to see through the lies the man spouted.

He looked up ideas online.  Who he might could ask for help. The longer Rey was hiding in his house the more likely Ben would come looking...

"I know it's hard, that you're  nauseous  but you gotta eat Rey. Its just broth and chicken. You need your strength." Poe spoon fed her.

Rey nodded, "sorry...you make a great nurse Poe."

"Yeah, a hot nurse!" He joked.

Rey giggled. 

She was scared, paranoid. 

Poe was being a great friend.

He felt so guilty...that he pushed her to go to that party, get drunk... let her leave by herself...that it allowed Ben to get to her...

Poe held her hand.

"I'll be back, we'll figure this out. I  gotta get you out of this house... out of town. To the right authorities." Poe stated. 

Rey felt safe. Mostly.

But her mind wandered. 

When Poe was out...

Ben would hurt Poe if he realized she was here...

Ben was capable of anything...

 

 

Rey heard a noise. She inched out of the bed, into the closet. Behind the false wall.

"I  don't  see any sign of her, just his dishes...his clothes." The voice reported. "Yeah yeah, he left for his job. He's out."

Rey didn't recognize the voice.

It wasn't  Ben's.

"Bedroom looks slept in. No girly stuff around." Rey stayed quiet listening. "Solo, your boy doesn't have her..." 

Rey was afraid to breathe.

"Man, I'm sorry, we'll find her...you'll get your girl and your baby back. She's  young,  maybe got freaked out...overwhelmed. She knows you love them." The voice was reassuring. 

Rey wanted to scream at the jackass who broke into Poe's house.

That Ben was NOT the victim here. Everyone else was.

When the voice was gone, Rey stayed put.  She decided to stay there until Poe came back. 

She fell asleep.

 

 

"Rey?" Poe called, not seeing her in the bed, "hey, it's me..."

The false wall opened, he saw her curled inside.

Poe felt his heart drop. 

Something spooked her.

Rey blinked up at him. "Someone was here...broke in looking. He sent them. I  heard them."

"Shit...well that's  it then. We gotta go, can't  wait any longer. Week later and people are breaking in. He's  getting less stable around people too. " Poe told her. 

He helped her out. Started throwing clothes in a bag. "We'll  go to the police. Go to a bigger city, surely someone can help."

Rey kissed his cheek, "thanks Poe." 

Downstairs he helped her into one of his big coats. "Here sit, I'm  going to warm up the car.  5 minutes and we're  out." 

He have her a big smile. Rey stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Rey nodded. Watched him slip into his garage. 

She sat very still. 

"Hello Rey." Came a voice.

Rey flinched. No. 

"I  knew it was him...just instinct." Ben stated.

"Where's Poe?" Rey asked weakly.

Ben smirked, "fine. Alive. But you... you ran off Rey...with my child. Rey, that's  just not very nice..."

"I  was just freaked out, we can go home...Poe doesn't know anything... don't hurt him." Rey offered.

Ben knelt in front of her, "concerned huh, well now..."

"Come on...you still need rest. Poe has helped enough." He kissed her neck, her cheek. "Missed you. I  was so worried. The doctors said you had anxiety at the hospital. Now I see, perhaps I let you out too soon. Your health is important...I  think it's back to the basement.  Under my watchful care. Don't worry...Poe there will survive his overdose...if you behave." 

Ben took her home. 

An ambulance took Poe. 

Rey cried all the way.

Ben practically  threw her onto the bed once he guided her downstairs.

"How could you Rey!" Ben  screamed, "endanger  my baby... leave me !"

Rey scrambled away from his touch. 

"I'm  sorry I yelled, but you scared me...everyone. Things have been so good. I  thought you were happy..." Ben paced away from her.

He crossed the room locked the door.

"You are mine. Remember that!" Ben  growled.

Rey wasn't  convinced he was no danger  still...he was pissed.

He climbed onto the bed, "I  love you Rey..." 

He began kissing her neck again, tugging at her clothes.

"No ! Ben ! Stop !" Rey  shoved.

Ben laughed, "not how this works Rey."

Before she could fight more in her weakened  state he had her pinned. 

Rey  drifted off. 

 

Ben was inside her. 

He hadn't  changed.

He still didn't  care.

Poe might not wake up.

And all she could do was take his dick. 

For the first time he got off without making her cum...punishment maybe. For leaving.

In the morning, he did it again.

 

Ben wasn't  nice the next few days. He slung her around, grabbed her by the throat, left bruises. 

Shoved her down or pinned her against the wall slamming away... invading her.

Claiming her. 

Rey hobbled to the bathroom. Washed her face. 

Her black eye today purple and angry.

Ben circled her waist kissing her temple. "Hello beautiful."

Rey gripped the counter tight. Feeling his fingers creeping up.

They stroked under her breast, teasing.

He ground against her.

"Mmmmm. Soon I think you can start working on being let out again, if you've learned your lesson. We have a family to consider now. I'd hate to resort to keeping you cuffed again...or drugged." Ben told her, as he slid within her folds. Bending her against the bathroom sink.

Flicking her clit he  wasted no time, snapping his hips.

He groaned against  her neck.

Romance was dead.

 

Rey noticed the scissors....

Just within reach...he forgot.

When he trimmed her hair...he left them out.

"Yes...that's it...so wet for me." Ben moaned, "Did you...uh...did you let Poe fuck you Rey?  While he ...uh... played rescuer?" 

Rey shook her head.

"Good girl...I  knew you didn't...you only need me...you only want...uh ...my cock..."  Ben huffed as he spilled inside her. Kissed her back.

Rey felt him release...knew she had maybe a split second...

 

Her hand shot out...

Grabbing the scissors she spun around...

The metal making a whirrr in the air...

Rey screamed. 

Blood hit her face...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Wreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fine line between elegant debauchery and withering decline of self control... Rey felt powerful and wrecked at the same time as Ben's blood splattered onto her face...

Can you know you are lost?

Can you fight a war within yourself... and win?

 

Can you hate and love someone?

 

Can your blood boil enough to commit murder...

...and yet...

...you are reluctant to exact that sweet tasting revenge?

 

Ben stumbled backward away from her...shocked...

Fire in his glare...

Rey was intaking sharp breaths...

nostrils flaring...

heart racing...

Adrenalin...

Ben's face held an angry slash...it trailed down his face, neck, peck...

Surface enough to bleed horribly... but he was still kicking.

And pissed !

Rey stood frozen.

Her gaze turned to the scissors still gripped  in her hand.

They burned there.

She dropped them.

Clanging on the floor.

Her body trembling.

"Ben?..." her voice unrecognizable.

Ben raged.

Finding his bearings he grabbed her. Slung her across the room.

"You...fucking...--- how could you ?!" He growled.

Rey smiled  wickedly from the floor, collecting herself.  " you deserved  it!" She screamed.

Ben stared at her...

 

A loud booming laugh escaped  his lips...

Echoing.

Reverberating.

 

"Not the timid little cunt I took and filled anymore are you? ...you're more now..." he almost looked awed.

Rey wasn't  sure what that meant for her.

Death?

Imprisonment  again?

"I  can see the wheels turning...you and my child are going nowhere... I  won't  suffer your absence again..." he moved closer.

"I  forgive you Rey..." Ben dropped his tone to warmth and sultry smoothness. 

Rey weakly scooted away.

He was quick...

He had her,... pinned beneath him.

Rey screamed as he shifted inside, thrusting with glistening eyes... tears and blood.

She felt like it went on forever...

 

He groaned, spilling within. 

Marking her.

Painting her.

Panting happily in her ear as she fell limp.

Futile to fight...

 

No.

No.

No.

 

No !!!!

 

He could not have her !

 

"Solo...what is this?" A voice interupted...

 


	28. Interupting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo, .....what is this?" A voice interupted. Ben flashed his good boy grin.

Rey saw the figure.

She recognized  the confused voice even in her haze.

Ben didn't  move off of  her so much as tightened his grip...she remained pinned.

Naked. For their guest to see...

Covered in the blood dripping from his marred face and body...

Ben looked worse...but not at all concerned.

"Solo,...why are you both covered in blood? ...why did your girlfriend  run away from the hospital  and hide at Dameron's for a week? ...she looks terrified... of you ! Did Rey do that to your face?" They asked.

They glanced around the room, noticed the padlock outside the door, ...the combination  lock  inside the doorway...her ripped up clothes on the floor...her battered appearance... "what is this room Ben ? Have you been keeping that girl here?"

Ben smirked, "it's just a room I can rent out...Rey used it off and on when she came back...I told you ...I  showed you the pictures  we took... the ones you salivated over..."

"She likes it rough sometimes,  this got a little out of hand perhaps, ... I  won't be pressing charges...cuts heal. Dameron interferred...took her to his place...we've already  buried that hatchet...her cold feet about the baby...I've forgiven her." Ben explained,  he seemed completely convinced of his own words.

The man listening didn't seem...so convinced. "Rey, ...are you here by choice? Are you ok?"

Ben narrowed his eyes, not so pleased now. "Don't presume to  think she can answer that... I  just told you she was having cold feet... emotional...that Dameron tried to manipulate  her into staying with him."

"Ben, ...you've hurt her.  I'm not stupid or blind my friend.  She's covered in bruises... not the least being a black eye, busted lip. She left the hospital... She felt fear and anger enough to slice that pretty face of yours... doesn't  quite SCREAM love nest and happiness." Hux stated. 

Ben straightened,  yanked Rey up and tossed her onto her bed.

Rey shrunk back but scowled  at him. Tugging a sheet to cover herself. 

"Ah Hux, the man who is so versed in romance.  Hypocrite  though. Perhaps there is some gray  area surrounding  Rey and I ...but she loves me...escapes into how we fuck. I  make her cum screaming... she begs for more ...if she truly hated or feared me... she wouldn't  be here." Ben pulled on his pants, sat on the couch.

Propped his feet up.

Hux inched closer, glanced at Rey again, back to his colleague.

"She never actually left town...did she? She's been here. Since she was 16.... she was missing?...she didn't leave...run away?" Hux questioned.

He was careful to keep Ben in his sight. 

Ben smiled, "ok, ...yes. I  took an interest in Miss Niima. I pulled her over late one night...like others... saw potential in her eyes...desire. I  gave her a choice...offering submission...an excuse to give in and be used. She loved it. I  couldn't  forget how she reacted... I  watched her. She was a blank slate,  no one would miss her, I  could give her more. So I did. She had been behaving well enough for the excursions out...playing the girlfriend role, returned and happy. But she freaked out about the baby... I've been reeducating her so we can resume our life together.  I didn't really want a life partner... satisfied just playing the games...taking the power...but I want her."

Hux was many things in that moment... feeling quite oblivious to what Ben had been doing to her... to other women...but he also felt fear himself... would Ben let him live?

He wasn't  sure what all Ben was capable  of...

"You...you've been raping this child... you kept her prisoner here... took pictures... abused her...the others...did you rape others? ...keep others? ...kill others?" Hux tried to sound flat.

Ben stiffened. "Yes... but Rey is different... I  don't  consider what I  do with her, our  relationship... is not rape Hux...it may overwhelm her at times...like now, but she is happy most the time. No one else ever meant anything to me...mere cattle... to devour or butcher.  I  do what I do in her best interests...the decoration on my face proves that...She's developed a warrior's  spirit with me. No one can touch her, make her feel like I do. "

Grinning at Hux, Ben shook his head." Don't  try to analyze Hux, just agree. We've  known eachother  a long time...as colleagues and as friends...I  deserve your loyalty. "

"She was just a child Ben? None of these women ...even her...have reported you?" Hux was floored by that  fact.

"Yes, ...well I am well respected, loved...marriage material... accomplished... good family..." he laughed at that. " As they say... beyond reproach. With the proper motivational leverage...they did whatever I wanted. They wouldn't  dream of a he said she said battle with me..." Ben  seemed proud.

Hux nodded. It made sense, his reasoning. Wrong and defiled truth but true.

Ben smiled at Rey still cowering, "Will you save her then Hux? From me? From herself? ...Dameron is most likely not waking up, no one else will question this living situation...no one else has seen us this ...close. I don't have to kill you my friend, she'll adjust again here. Perhaps we can come to an understanding...I am not typically  one to share, but Rey does like you...I might be convinced to let you cone down here and barrow her from time to time...like cup of sugar!" He chuckled.

Hux paled. Looking at the freshly 18 year old. He knew how beautiful  she was...under the fear...under the bruises...Ben's blood and cum.

But Hux also knew,  she's  was taken ...body and mind by his friend. This monster.  "Yes... perhaps. She does have an appeal...her photographs were... delicious...a taste would be... nice..."

Ben preened, "I  knew you wouldn't  disappoint Hux...you may have to restrain her the first time, but I think she'll warm to you..."

Hux felt nauseous...Rey looked scared...ready to bolt. He had to get her out. Away from Ben. 

Hux stepped closer to where she sat curled in on herself.  

Ben smirked, pleased. 

"Shhhhh. Rey, I  won't hurt you... we can be friends..." the words tasted foul in his mouth but he had to play this part to keep Ben off his scent. 

Ben watched closely.

Rey squeaked and pressed against Hux when he hovered  over her,  pulling away the sheet. 

She wasn't letting Ben pimp her out! No fucking way ! 

Hux easily held her down by her wrists, his knees pinning her in place after she failed struggling  away. 

He made a show of shhhhhhing her, kissing her neck and chest...

His stomach lurched as she continued  to struggle under him.

"There you go, see ...already warming up to you my friend. She's  already pregnant  so fuck her raw I don't  care...just be gentle..." Ben directed. 

Hux scoffed at the irony...gentle? Didn't  he just walk in on Ben brutally  raping his pregnant  hostage? Wasn't  she already covered with his cruelty? 

Hux leaned in close to Rey's ear as he nuzzled her. "I'm not going to hurt you Rey...I just don't want him to kill me...or you..." he said low.

"I'm going to stop him..." Hux whispered. 

Rey looked in his eyes...

Ben watched as Rey stopped fighting Hux...

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his...

 

 

 


	29. Becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was unsure how he felt... he was relieved Hux was falling in line so he didn't have to slit his throat... yet... seeing another man's lips massaging Rey's made jealousy fester inside. Rey initially fought Hux... then succumbed... now Ben saw Hux's hands wander, heard Rey moan a bit...

Hux knew, despite his true feelings  about his actions, he had to make a show of it...find a way...

He kissed Rey deeply, caressed her cheek, his hands moved over her sides, her legs...he ground into her naked flesh like he wanted her...

She responded...letting him, kissing him back enthusiastically.. 

"He has to think he's in control..."  Hux whispered against her neck ...he kissed her again harder. "If he kills me...he'll never let you out of here again..."

Rey hummed, "go ahead...move down to my breasts...he won't... believe it if you don't..." breathing erratic. 

Hux nodded, his palm grazed her nipple.

Felt it pebble before his lips circled it... sucking hard...

Rey gasped...

Arched her body up into his...

Hux didn't  want to,  but the feel of her warmth against  his groin made him hard...

He groaned and he squeezed ... kept sucking one breast....then gave the same attention to the other...

Ben had moved closer.

Intently watching them.

Hux raised his mouth to her ear,  sucking in her lobe...softly muttered, "my gun...reach in my jacket...slowly...safety is off..."

"Oh god Rey..." Hux moaned, moving one hand down between  her legs, stroking along her slit lazily. "You feel so hot, ...wet, ...so tight! "

Rey whimpered,  "ahhhh...yes... " She turned her head toward Ben, "please...Ben ...help him ..." 

Ben smirked. His jealousy gone...

In it's  place ...lust...

She wanted him ...his touch along with Hux's...greedy girl...

Hux started pumping in a finger, then two...knowing she was trying get Ben closer to them...

Her one hand working inside his jacket...the other reaching for Ben. 

Ben slipped down, "what do you need precious? His fingers are making you so wet...do you want my mouth on your tits? Do you need me to suck like he just was. Each of us to suck one?"

"Yes...please...oh ...Hux...harder..." Rey was at the brink...it couldn't  be helped.

"He's  going to fuck you Rey...you're going to take his cock while I watch..." Ben growled.

Ben had trained her body  to respond...

Ben's  mouth found one breast, lapping, sucking...

Her breath caught in her throat...

Hux nodded, took in his mouth the other breast...

He added a third finger...speeding up his onslaught...

He felt...her clenching...

His guilt drowning him as he made Rey writhe... Hux fucked her harder with his hand.

She groaned loud ...twisting under them...soaking Hux's fingers...

She came screaming his name...

Inside Hux's  jacket the already cocked gun turned ever slightly, slowly, ...

 

"Boom!" 

 

The shot fired echoed in the small space...

blood gushed...

 

 


	30. Absolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey heard it... the shot echo... she felt it ...the power behind the bullet...

Rey has punished herself...

Over and over in her head...

 

For letting him. 

Ben...

For enjoying parts of him...

What his touch inflicted...

What it brought out...

 

How every fiber can react.

Every cell.

Every flicker of thought. 

Every drip of sweat ...of cum...

Every tear that falls...

Every drop of blood...

 

In the blink of an eye he'd  seen her in front of him.

Innocent and naive.

Flirting shamelessy in her car.

 

How quickly he'd turned the tables.

 

Found a home between her legs...

Wormed his way into her mind...

He took...

Took...

Took...

 

But gave as well...

He gave you choice...as he eloquently stated...so arrogant.

Choice to be manipulated... inhaled.

That night he'd taken. It wasn't  cruel in a sense. His kiss...he'd made you flutter around him...

Rey understands. Every minute she spent under his thumb...in that room. It was a process.

Training.

Tutoring.

Mentoring.

Grooming.

He controlled  every single thing that allowed her to breathe...to exist.

He gave her body...feeling...orgasm by orgasm...moan by moan...

Rey could never go back to being blind and deaf to real ugliness with humanity. 

She felt wanted.

Needed.

Treasured.

Invested.

 

Cursed...

He'd  convinced everyone she was his. 

That no crime ever occurred...

They were blissfully  in the throws of love...

Love...she wished for that notion.

Fairytales...

 

Poe tried to help her...now he could die. 

The child within her was barely a speck...an idea to her...

But to Ben...it was the final nail in her coffin ...

He would have her...always.

 

Now Hux...

His friend.

His colleague.

Her savior...

As he whispered an offer... comforted with his lips...his fingers...

Was it possible?

Rey felt herself give over...

Like so many moments in Ben's  arms...at the mercy of his tongue... his cock thrusting...

Rey gave over...lost in Hux's  promise...

She felt the gun in his jacket.

Heard his words.

When Ben's mouth joined Hux's, sucking her nipples as Hux's  fingers pumped her into oblivion... the catalyst set...

He looked victorious  as she came...Benjamin Solo...

She loved him...

She hated him...

 

* * *

 

 

Hux held her, petting her back.  

She let him.

He wrapped her shivering body in the sheet from the bed.

They both wore his blood...Ben's.

The gaping hole in his chest still losing his life force...spreading. 

His heart stopped beating.

His lungs stopped breathing.

 

"You almost couldn't  do it...could you?" Hux asked her.

Rey cried, let the tears fall." I... I  almost shot you instead...I'm so sorry..."

Hux sighed, "Don't  Rey...don't..."

"He had you...I  understand..." Hux whispered, kissing her hair.

 

Rey nuzzled under his chin against his chest. 

 

She was so torn. 

Ben...was gone.

She was elated... and destroyed.

She was thankful...and miserable.

 

"Hux?..." she  breathed.

"It's ok...it's going to be ok now...I  will tell them. Make them ...understand what took place... what he really was..." Hux tried to reassure her. "You chose...not to let him keep doing ...those things... owning your life. I'm  sorry for not seeing...the truth.  For touching you...I  wasn't  sure how else...to get close enough to help us both."

Rey saw his shame. He wore it deep.

"He's  really ...dead? It's  ...over?" Rey looked  up at him.

"Yes...that giant hole you created in his chest won't  grow back together..." Hux chuckled despite the situation. 

 

Rey smiled.

Hux couldn't  help feeling his chest tighten at her smile.  

 

Rey nodded. 

Then before he could react her arms shifted around his neck. 

She held him so tight.

"Don't call them yet..." Rey told him.

Hux gave her a quizzical look, "I  need to...why wouldn't  I? We need to make statements...you need a doctor... his body needs taken care of... you've been through enough... I'll clean it up..."

Rey touched his neck gently, "so concerned officer..."

"Yes...this is a mess. This whole thing is insane..." Hux muttered... more to himself.

Rey stared at him a moment more...

He betrayed Ben. Saved her.

"Are you happpy with your life Hux?" She asked, her face so close to his.

Hux shrugged, "mostly..."

Rey nodded,  "do you... love your wife? Will she forgive what you had to do?" 

Hux saw it now...her wonder.

He'd betrayed his vows to help her... touching her...he aided her to commit murder...

"I'm not innocent, I've made mistakes... done stupid things. Not quite as bad as ...him." Hux swallowed, "She forgave me in the past...but love isn't really something we've suffered from in years...my daughter is why I've  stuck it out. We used to fuck like rabbits...then nothing. My wife tried to fuck Ben...at my house...I  saw it. I  never called her out. He rejected her offer....now I see why... he preferred  the unwilling... she found a different source when he did that. I chose to ignore it. I'm sorry I  looked at those pictures ...I  was weak...it was wrong...what he was doing was wrong Rey..."

Rey saw sincerity...

"Humanity is weak..." Rey stated up at him with tear stained cheeks...

He cupped her cheek.

Rey captured his lips...

It was different  this time...

Her captor's body cooling on the floor of her prison...his baby growing in her belly...

His best friend...

She chose him. Damaged soul... Hux had his own scars...

He hesitated. "Rey...you...are vulnerable...you don't really want this...me..."

Rey grabbed his hair hard pulled him back to her mouth. "Yes... I  ...do !"

Hux's  head was mush as she delved her tongue deep. Moaned against him.

She let the sheet covering her fall away...started unbuttoning his uniform...

"Please...give me something I  choose..." her words broke the last vestiges of his resistance.

 

He was going to Hell.

 

This ...felt like heaven...so young... so lost...

He couldn't  deny her...

Rey straddled his lap once his clothes were shed...stroked his length...

He almost whimpered at her tender movements.

His wife. 

He never felt this from her touch. 

Rey kissed along his neck...his jaw.

She nuzzled her nose along his cheek...kissed gently his eyelids.

His hands caressed  her back, down to cup her ass.

She slowly rubbed her folds against  the hardening of him.

As she dampened more and more, grinding ...

Rey groaned, feeling like hot velvet, her heart pounding...

Taking his lips again she guided him inside, lowered down.

His hand massaging her breast, kneading, as the other encouraged her hips...

Her own fingers twined in his hair... digging into  his neck...her other hand circling her clit like Ben taught her...

Feeling this high...felt like revenge...

Faster...more intently she rode him...

"Make me feel...please..." she breathed.

Hux growled. Biting her shoulder as he bucked up into her. 

It had been surreal when he touched her trying to fool Ben...but now...he could admit...

She was consuming him...

"Rey....take what you need...take everything...drain me..." he moaned against her skin. Biting down.

She brutally thrust, rolling.

"Oh! ...oh....my.... god...ahhhh.... arg...yes....." Rey chanted, drawing blood with her nails. 

She felt herself clench and soak him...

"Your...turn..." she muttered so weakly as she kept riding her crash...

Hux let it go...the sensation  of her...

It made him release...

 

* * *

 

 

They held eachother...he wasn't sure how long...

When his fellow officers came... they were dressed, still bloody. 

They kept their distance.

 

Hux answered the questions.

Led them to Ben's  body. 

 

In the aftermath...everyone in their little  town was shocked...

 

Until the others came forward...

One at a time...

 

They stepped out of their denile...

Their shame...

Shed their fear...

To support Rey...

 

They found things in his house...

 

Hux went home. He couldn't  look his wife in the eye...

 

Rey went to Rose's...sat with the doctors...the therapists...

Ben's  mother apologized to the women. She was horrified...

She was interviewed  like all of them.

Newspapers...tv news stations... everyone wanted their cut...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you fade into the nothingness or choose to find something... something you want.

Hux wasn't  sure anymore...

Phasma divorced him 11 months later.

The dust settled.

His job...he continued as always.

No one saw what Ben had done coming. The department  was investigated. He was fine  with that. 

Ben's house held some answers... the book may have been burned. But Rey told the other 3 girl's stories...gave their families  peace. 

He had Rey's pictures still...in his phone, on his computer... the date stamp showed she was underage when they were taken...

The activities...

 

She was treated kindly by those she encountered. Sympathy. Pity.

Poe survived. Told his story... about helping Rey get out of the hospital...about Ben attacking him and taking Rey...injecting him...

Hux was relieved. For her, for him.

 

Her baby came. He looked like Rey...as if Ben had never touched her. Held her eyes, her smile.

Hux didn't try to contact her...

He told no one how they really stopped Ben...or what happened before they called the cops to come.

 

Phasma left him because he didn't pretend anymore...

She left him for her boyfriend...

His daughter chose to live with him.

 

He heard Rey  got her GED.

Ben's  mother took Rey under her wing, loved her grandchild.

Gavin Benton Solo.

Rey felt it was right.

Leia and Han were kind to her, gave her a house. A life. It was the least they  could do...nothing could erase the time lost... 

 

Hux saw her around town...

So beautiful.

He didn't date...

No interest...

 

His mind wandered  to her skin,  her taste, the sound of her moans...

He didn't deserve it but...

 

* * *

 

 

Hux took a shower,  warmed up his dinner. 

His daughter was at her mother's.

 

He took a sip of his beer, a knock at the door startled him.

When he opened the door he didn't expect what waited for him...

 

"Rey?" Hux was surprised.

Rey smiled. 

 

Her hair was short.

She looked happy. Solid. Tan. 

 

"Hi Armitage. I'm  sorry I  couldn't  come sooner... I wasn't...ready." Rey told him. 

He let her in. "It's  ok...really. I  never expected you to come... ever."

She sat on his couch. "Your wife left you... shacked up with her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she seems happy with him... happier than with me. Should have gotten divorced sooner. " he muttered.

"Do you...think about me?" She asked.

Hux smirked,  "a lot... I tried not to ...but I couldn't help it."

Rey grinned, "good. "

"Good?" He smiled.

Rey leaned forward, kissed him lightly.  "Can I stay tonight? ...maybe go on a real date tomorrow? ...you can stay with me the next night?"

Hux sighed, kissed her back. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes... ever since that day... I've been sure..." Rey leaped at him.

He devoured her...

As he licked and sucked at her core, enjoying the sounds he made her make...

Hux thanked God and every power possible  for her being under his mouth...

 

* * *

 

 

"Happy anniversary." Rey kissed his cheek. 

Hux patted  her ass, "mmmmm yes, happy indeed. Pancakes dear?"  

"Oh god yes! ...Gavin does too." Rey replied.

Hux grinned. 

The last year had just gotten better and better...

They lived in her house now, he adored Gavin. His daughter thrived as a big sister.

People had been a bit surprised when he and Rey began dating, but really they didn't care. 

He made sure to show her how precious she was to him every day.

She was a lot younger than him... but it had made no difference. 

He was hungry for her skin every day...

They were still deciding about a wedding date, his ring on her finger.  

 

"I  hate him for many things, ... but he also gave me Gavin...and you...I  can't  ...regret either." Rey moaned as he thrust into her from behind in the shower.

Hux kissed and nipped the back of her neck, squeezing her breast. 

"That...ah...just like that Tage..." Rey gasped as he sped up his pace... 

Hux smirked, "as you wish...uh...my love!"

His hips snapped harder... faster ...

 

Rey lost herself in him...

 

So thankful...

She felt so loved...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey observed him. The way officer Hux handled and directed the people cleaning up the mess... how he tried to protect her from being bombarded. It was hard to look at him. She'd almost shot him... it that moment Ben's promises flooded her mind. She couldn't deny it. Ben had worn her down...every time she fought back in some way, he took a little bit more from her... the notion of living outside that room...away from his firm hand directing her way frightening. That was what he'd wanted to make Rey not exist without him. Wrapped and examined, pressed for answers... Rey cried.  
> Hux allowed himself to reassure her, squeezing her hand before being taken away. Rey recalled the smell of him... the sound of his breath ...his body responding to hers... two people just desperate enough to feel that... dead inside... then alive again... Ben gave her that. Hux did too.

"Rey I know how tough this can be,  we are very proud of your progress. You survived such a draining experience. Your captor invaded your mind, your body, ...but you can find yourself again... you can find love and happiness." The doctor reassured her.

She was friendly, patient.

Rey enjoyed talking to her now. It was so very difficult at first.

Talking about it made it real.

Made Ben  feel present.

Rey felt disgusted by her thoughts sometimes...filthy, wanting of what he did to her...

No...Rose and Poe couldn't  understand, she didnt  feel safe yet...

To allow someone in ...let them touch her again...? Anyone...

 

Town bristled in the aftermath... she knew people wouldn't  want to believe it. 

Rey felt like she wasn't standing alone though...as the women came forward...told their stories. She told of the 3 who died, someone needed to.

She envied them. The living ones. They'd continued their lives after he'd  used them... moments lost...when she'd lost so much longer a timeframe...he wanted so much more from her...

Rey thinks Ben loved her, she cried for his death...mourned him.

Screamed in her pillow.

She loved...parts... the good didn't  outweigh the bad however.

Hux kept his distance, but she knew he checked on her.  

He felt guilty for having to touch her, ...for them having sex after.

But it was what she needed. He'd  given her what she needed. 

Her therapy helped her forgive herself...dissect and rebuild. Brick by brick.

She took parenting classes. 

She always thought she didn't  want a baby, least of all Ben's...but the baby boy was his...hers.

She'd kept it rather than get an abortion. 

Ben's  parents had supported  her decision.

Been kind and gave her monetary help.

Rey decided the Ben that was... could be kind ...deserved to be apart of his son. Before Snoke's poison...He'd been a good man...

Leia had loved it. 

Rey got her GED. 

Poe talked her into going on a few dates, there just wasn't  the chemistry there. 

Friendship. He and Rose came around alot. 

It was still odd even having that option. To socialize.

Interviews were difficult, but all the women gave them...Rey supported them. Hux came and stayed in the room with Leia and Rey's  main doctor the whole time.

Then he was gone. Living his life.

No one knew what they'd done. 

He didn't want to change anyone's  opinion of Rey.

He found her strength remarkably refreshing as she rebuilt.

When his wife left him. Moved on, Rey saw in his eyes lonliness...but acceptance. 

Same as her.

Hux was a handsome  man...older and burned by all this a bit too.

He'd  never be the same.

Like her.

She wanted to hold him.

Like he'd  held her.

Gavin became her world. He looked like her instead of his father.

Happy boy. She loved him so much.

Rey went to Hux finally, when she did it felt like home. It made sense.

Maybe not to anyone else...

Rose and Poe expressed their displeasure...his age...he'd been Ben's  friend...

Most people were shocked at the pair  up...

Leia actually was very encouraging after they'd dated a while. Seeing how they interacted so well...how good he was to her grandchild.

Hux had remained  away to give her room to breath...it had pained him...he was just as confused by  the ache to go to her as she was about him. 

He wanted her the choose her path.

Find what helped her.

Made her happy.

Whether it meant him or not... 

Hux felt whole when they reconnected... blissed when they made love.

It wasn't the frantic desperate act this time...but a healing, giving.

It was real.

Unpredictable  but real.

He wanted to spend his making her smile.

Rey wanted to let it fall away...

To let him.

 

 

 


End file.
